World of Darkness and Seven Swords
by Hikasya
Summary: Akibat membuka segel buku iblis, Naruto dihadapkan pada masalah besar yang melanda dunia. Para iblis dan pengikutnya keluar dari dalam buku segel tersebut. Sehingga mengakibatkan dunia menjadi gelap karena kekuatan sihir dari raja iblis. Untuk mengalahkan para iblis itu, Naruto harus mencari tujuh pedang legendaris. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request for Riky Ryuugasaki 94.
1. Awal kegelapan dan awal ancaman

"JANGAN DIBUKA BUKU ITU, NARUTO-SAMA! BAHAYA!"

Terdengar suara yang amat keras dari dalam sebuah ruang bawah tanah. Ruang bawah tanah yang sangat luas dan dipenuhi oleh lemari-lemari buku menjulang tinggi. Ruang yang agak remang-remang dan sepi. Dipenuhi sarang laba-laba yang menempel di langit-langit ruangan. Beberapa tikus tampak asyik bermain di sela-sela dinding yang berlubang.

Seorang pria tua berambut panjang diikat satu. Berpakaian seperti pakaian jepang kuno. Ia yang menegur seorang laki-laki remaja yang hendak membuka sebuah buku kuno dengan sampul depan bergambarkan sebuah kunci sekrup.

Laki-laki remaja yang berusia sekitar 18 tahun itu, menoleh ke arah pria tua tadi. Pria tua yang merupakan guru laki-laki remaja itu. Guru yang melatihnya untuk belajar menggunakan pedang.

"Sensei," ujar laki-laki remaja itu agak kaget dan menoleh ke arah sang guru."Kenapa aku tidak boleh membuka buku ini?"

Sang guru mendekati muridnya itu.

"Buku itu adalah buku segel iblis. Para iblis tersegel dalam kartu suci dan dimasukkan ke dalam buku segel itu. Jadi, kamu tidak boleh membukanya karena itu sangat bahaya sekali," jawab sang guru.

Sang murid yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu cuma mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Oh, begitu."

"Ayo, letak buku itu ke dalam lemari lagi!"

"Baik, guru."

Namun, terlambat. Tali kunci buku itu sudah terbuka oleh Naruto pada saat hendak membuka buku itu. Akibatnya segel itu terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Hingga pada akhirnya, terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka.

PAAAATSSS!

Buku itu bercahaya hitam benderang dan bergetar hebat. Sehingga tubuh Naruto juga ikut bergetar saat memegang buku itu. Naruto menjadi kaget dan terjungkal jatuh ke belakang.

BLAAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan cahaya hitam yang sangat menggelegar. Ledakan cahaya itu membentuk pilar yang mencapai langit.

DASH!

Langit menjadi bergemuruh akibat dihantam oleh pilar lurus cahaya hitam. Sehingga terbentuklah sebuah pelindung yang bergerak mengelilingi bumi. Bumi pun tertutup oleh cangkang seperti kulit telur. Sinar matahari pun terhalang oleh cangkang itu. Akibatnya bumi menjadi gelap gulita tanpa penerangan dari matahari.

Itulah "cangkang iblis". Sebuah kekuatan sihir kegelapan yang akan menguasai dunia manusia. Sang raja iblis dan para pengikutnya terlepas dari segel kurungan cahaya malaikat. Naruto telah membuat dunia dalam bahaya sekarang. Dunia terjebak dalam kurungan "cangkang iblis."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya karena kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia terbaring dengan wajah syok.

"A-apa yang terjadi barusan?" tanya Naruto yang terengah-engah.

Sang guru yang bernama Jiraiya memasang wajah yang sangat panik, kesal dan kecewa.

"Naruto-sama! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Akhirnya para iblis itu keluar lagi. Kamu telah membuat dunia ini menjadi gelap. Kita dalam bahaya sekarang. Raja iblis dan pengikutnya telah bebas dari kurungan cahaya malaikat. Mereka akan kembali menguasai dunia ini. Peristiwa dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu telah terulang kembali," sang guru mondar-mandir tidak karuan di tengah ruangan."Kamu harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini, pangeran."

Naruto bangkit berdiri. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf, sensei. Aku tidak sengaja membuka buku itu. Karena aku penasaran dengan buku itu."

"Karena rasa penasaran dan rasa ingin tahu pangeran itu, telah membuat semuanya dalam bahaya. Pangeran tidak menuruti semua yang kukatakan. Padahal aku sudah melarang pangeran untuk masuk ke ruang bawah tanah ini. Karena ruang bawah tanah banyak menyimpan buku-buku kuno yang sangat mistis dan berbahaya. Pangeran sangat bandel. Pasti Ayahanda dan Ibunda pangeran akan marah besar dengan apa yang dilakukan pangeran hari ini."

Naruto hanya tersenyum ngeles sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, karena itu aku minta maaf. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengatasi semua ini?"

Jiraiya menatap sewot ke arah Naruto. Naruto adalah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan cahaya yang bernama Light. Naruto tetap tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Lalu Jiraiya menghelakan napasnya.

"Haaah, baiklah!" Jiraiya segera berjalan ke arah salah satu lemari buku. Ia mengambil sebuah buku kuno dengan sampul depan bergambarkan sayap putih. Kemudian buku itu dibuka langsung oleh Jiraiya.

Jiraiya menempelkan telapak tangannya pada salah satu halaman buku tersebut. Terjadilah cahaya putih yang berkilauan dari arah telapak tangan Jiraiya yang tertempel di halaman buku tersebut.

PAAATS!

Dari arah dalam halaman buku tersebut, muncul sebuah pedang berwarna orange dengan gagang ukiran klasik. Jiraiya menarik pedang itu dengan cepat dari dalam buku tersebut.

Naruto memperhatikan aksi sang guru. Ia takjub karena dari dalam buku tersebut, sebuah pedang dapat keluar. Entah pedang apa itu.

Kini Jiraiya memegang pedang yang berkilauan dan bercahaya jingga seperti matahari. Lantas Jiraiya berjalan mendekati Naruto. Lalu pedang itu diserahkan pada Naruto.

"Terimalah pedang ini."

"Ini pedang apa, sensei?"

"Ini adalah pedang malaikat penyegel. Namanya Wings Angel, pedang malaikat yang berfungsi untuk menyegel dan membasmi para iblis. Kamu harus menggunakan pedang ini untuk memburu para iblis jahat yang berkeliaran dan mengganggu para manusia."

Naruto menerimanya. Ia memperhatikan pedang itu dengan seksama.

"Oh, jadi begitu."

Jiraiya mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, begitulah. Jadi, kamu harus pergi mengembara ke seluruh negeri untuk memburu dan menyegel para pengikut raja iblis yang mengganggu para manusia. Biasanya para iblis dapat berubah menjadi manusia biasa. Jadi, kamu harus berhati-hati ketika bertemu dengan orang yang baru dikenal atau orang yang tidak dikenal. Para iblis jahat sangat suka menghisap jiwa suci para manusia hingga menjadi abu. Itulah yang sangat ditakuti jika para iblis bebas berkeliaran di dunia manusia ini."

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama semua penjelasan dari gurunya. Ia bersikap tegas dan serius.

"Baiklah, guru. Aku mengerti."

"Tapi, ada yang harus kamu lakukan lagi untuk membuat bumi menjadi terang lagi."

"Apa itu, guru?"

"Kamu harus mencari tujuh pedang legendaris yang tersebar di tujuh kerajaan besar yang ada di negeri ini."

"Tujuh pedang legendaris?"

"Ya, dengan tujuh pedang itu, kurungan cangkang iblis yang menghalangi cahaya matahari itu dapat dimusnahkan. Kamu harus membawa tujuh pedang itu di sebuah tempat suci yang memiliki tanda segienam dengan gambar matahari di tengahnya. Tempat suci itu terdapat di kerajaan yang bernama Fire. Kamu harus meletakkan enam pedang itu di titik sudut tanda segienam dan satu pedang lagi yaitu pedang cahaya di tengah tanda segienam itu. Maka raja iblis dan para pengikutnya dapat dimusnahkan dari muka bumi ini. Itulah caranya, pangeran."

Naruto terdiam sebentar setelah mendengarnya. Ia sedang memproses tentang informasi yang disampaikan oleh sang guru.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, sensei," Naruto menggenggam erat pedang itu."Mengenai cangkang iblis itu?"

Jiraiya melipat tangan di dada. Kedua matanya tertutup.

"Cangkang iblis itu adalah kekuatan sihir kegelapan yang sangat kuat seperti cangkang pada telur naga. Cangkang itu adalah sihir yang tingkat tinggi dan hanya dimiliki oleh raja iblis. Maka jika cangkang iblis pecah dan musnah, raja iblis dan para pengikutnya akan musnah."

"Begitu rupanya."

"Ya, begitulah. Jadi, bencana ini datang karena ulahmu. Maka kamu harus menyelesaikan semuanya, pangeran. Selamatkanlah para manusia di muka bumi ini. Nasib para manusia ada di tanganmu."

"Baik. Aku akan segera pergi untuk menyelesaikan semua ini."

Naruto mengangguk tegas. Ia mengepalkan tinju di depan dadanya sembari tertawa ala tiga jari.

Inilah awal dari ancaman dunia kegelapan dan juga awal dari petualangan Naruto menjelajah negeri untuk mencari tujuh pedang untuk mengalahkan para iblis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD ~ Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **World of Darkness and Seven Swords**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Kuroka**

 **Genre : adventure/fantasy/action/romance/hurt/comfort**

 **Rating : T (saya rasa begitu untuk amannya)**

 **Note : rencananya mau dibuat one shoot. Tapi, rasanya lebih baik dibuat bersambung aja. Gimana menurut kalian?**

 **Tema latar belakang cerita ini adalah sebuah negeri di mana manusia, malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan iblis baik hidup secara berdampingan. Lalu kehidupan penduduknya seperti di kerajaan eropa kuno seperti ada kastilnya. Tapi, pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah pakaian modern.**

 **Fic request untuk Riki Ryugasaki 94**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **World of Darkness and Seven Swords**

 **Chapter 1 : Awal kegelapan dan awal ancaman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah cahaya merah dan berkelap-kelip tampak dari sela-sela pepohonan yang berwarna abu-abu kehitaman. Cahaya merah yang berasal dari api unggun di tengah hutan. Sehingga menerangi suasana hutan yang sepi dan hening.

Di depan api unggun tersebut, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik sedang duduk di atas batang pohon yang besar. Matanya biru seindah langit. Ada tiga guratan di kedua pipinya. Kulitnya coklat. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi. Berjubah jingga dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Atasan yang dikenakannya adalah jumpsuit hitam. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang berwarna jingga. Lalu ada sebuah tas bundar sebesar buku tulis terpasang di sebelah kanan pinggangnya. Sepatu boots hitam menutupi kedua kakinya.

Ada satu pedang yang disandangnya pada punggungnya. Pedang yang berwarna orange dan ada pedang satu lagi berwarna putih yaitu pedang cahaya terpasang di pinggang sebelah kirinya. Pedang cahaya yang bernama Light Sword. Pedang penting yang merupakan simbol kekuatan bagi kerajaan cahaya. Kerajaan cahaya di mana laki-laki berambut kuning itu berasal.

Tentu saja, dia adalah Naruto. Pangeran yang berasal dari kerajaan cahaya. Putra satu-satunya dari pasangan raja dan ratu yaitu Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Kerajaan cahaya adalah kerajaan para malaikat dan malaikat jatuh.

Jadi, Naruto adalah manusia setengah malaikat. Ayahnya adalah manusia dan ibunya adalah malaikat jatuh. Ayahnya berasal dari kerajaan api yang bernama Fire. Kerajaan api adalah kerajaan yang dipenuhi oleh manusia yang memiliki kekuatan elemen alam.

Naruto memiliki kekuatan elemen cahaya dari sang Ibu dan elemen api dari sang Ayah. Ini akan menjadi bekal buat Naruto selama perjalanannya mencari tujuh pedang itu.

Kini Naruto sudah pergi mengembara untuk mencari tujuh pedang itu. Satu pedang sudah didapatkannya yaitu pedang cahaya yang berasal dari kerajaannya sendiri. Dia mendapatkan pedang itu dengan penuh perjuangan. Di mana ia harus kena ceramah lima jam oleh Kushina dan ia harus mengalahkan naga api peliharaan Minato saat ingin mengambil pedang cahaya itu karena naga api itu yang menjaga pedang cahaya. Terakhir perpisahan yang menyedihkan. Perpisahan di antara dirinya, Minato dan Kushina. Karena Naruto harus pergi dari kerajaan untuk mencari enam pedang lainnya atas perintah sang guru yaitu Jiraiya.

Ia harus mengatasi semua kekacauan yang terjadi. Akibat ulahnya, buku segel iblis terbuka. Raja iblis dan para pengikutnya keluar dari dalam buku segel itu. Sehingga dunia menjadi gelap karena ada cangkang iblis yang menutupi bumi. Jika dibiarkan, para iblis dapat membunuh para manusia biasa di muka bumi ini.

Inilah tanggung jawab besarnya. Keselamatan dunia ada di tangannya. Naruto harus cepat menemukan enam pedang itu.

Suasana kegelapan yang berkabut. Tidak tampak bintang maupun bulan di langit. Karena terhalang oleh cangkang iblis. Sehingga benda-benda langit tidak terlihat. Sungguh hening dan sunyi.

Naruto masih terjaga. Dalam diam yang tak berujung. Ia menatap api unggun dengan pikiran yang bermacam-macam. Ia sedang menghangatkan badannya karena suasana yang gelap ini menjadikan atmosfir bumi menjadi dingin sekali. Seperti dilanda zaman es. Seperti itulah keadaannya.

"Di mana aku bisa menemukan enam pedang itu?" Naruto berusaha mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh gurunya."Oh ya, enam pedang lagi berada di enam kerajaan besar. Jadi, aku harus berkelana menuju ke wilayah enam kerajaan itu. Ya, aku harus cepat pergi."

Saat ini, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sekarang aku berada di hutan Wind. Setelah ini, ada pagar pembatas wilayah antara Wind dan Aqua. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mencari pedang angin di wilayah kerajaan angin yang bernama Wind itu."

Naruto mengangguk sendiri. Lalu ia mulai beranjak untuk pergi.

SRAK!

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang mencurigakan dari arah semak-semak. Naruto waspada. Matanya menajam. Ia siap menarik pedang cahaya berada di sebelah pinggang kirinya itu. Pedang cahaya itu memiliki kekuatan elemen cahaya dan hanya dapat digunakan oleh orang yang bisa mengendalikan elemen cahaya.

'Apa itu?' batin Naruto yang mulai bersiap-siap.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Semak-semak yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto itu, bergerak-gerak dengan cepat. Padahal tidak ada angin yang bertiup.

Naruto terus waspada. Ia memegang erat pedang cahayanya.

SYAAAT!

Seseorang melompat cepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto menajamkan matanya. Pedang putih mulai melayang ke arah seseorang itu.

WHUUUSH!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Ya, segini dulu ya ceritanya untuk awal perkenalan aja.**

 **Cerita ini saya dapatkan dengan tiba-tiba setelah mencari informasi tentang cerita High School DxD. Lalu atas permintaan Riky yang ingin ceritanya bergenre adventure dan fantasy, ya udah ceritanya saya buat seperti ini. Maaf ya Riky, ceritanya agak beda dari cerita asli high school dxd. Tapi, akan ada tiga fraksi di cerita ini untuk saling bersepakat mengalahkan Raja iblis yang bernama Rizevim. Hehehe, gak apa-apakan jika Rizevim jadi raja iblisnya?**

 **Pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto di fic ini sama seperti di the last naruto the movie. Ditambah pakai jubah yang seperti saat Naruto masuk dalam mode sennin. Tapi, rambut Naruto di fic ini tetap pirang jabrik. Kerennya gitu sih. Hehehe ... ^^**

 **Ok, pairing utama di cerita ini adalah Naruto x Kuroka. Mungkin saya rasa ada haremnya. Tengok aja perkembangannya gimana.**

 **Terima kasih udah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Berikan review-mu. Usulan atau saran juga boleh.**

 **Arigatou ...**

 **Tertanda Hikari Syarahmia ...**


	2. Pencarian dan penyerangan

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

 **Semak-semak yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto itu, bergerak-gerak dengan cepat. Padahal tidak ada angin yang bertiup.**

 **Naruto terus waspada. Ia memegang erat pedang cahayanya.**

 **SYAAAT!**

 **Seseorang melompat cepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto menajamkan matanya. Pedang putih mulai melayang ke arah seseorang itu.**

 **WHUUUSH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WORLD OF DARKNESS AND SEVEN SWORDS**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Kuroka**

 **Jumat, 7 Agustus 2015**

 **Terinspirasi dari anime yang bernama Cardcaptor Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Pencarian dan penyerangan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KYAAAA!"

Terdengar suara gadis yang berteriak. Pedang putih batal dilayangkan.

Naruto berhenti mengayunkan pedang ketika melihat seorang gadis yang terjatuh dan tergeletak di depannya.

Gadis itu berambut panjang hitam tergerai. Bermata kuning emas. Berjubah hitam. Memakai pakaian serba hitam. Ia mengeluh kesakitan akibat melompat tinggi tadi.

"Aduuuh, sakitnya punggungku!" seru sang gadis memegang punggungnya yang terasa sakit.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu sebentar. Lalu pedang putih tadi dimasukkan Naruto ke dalam sarung yang disandang di bahu kirinya.

Gadis itu menyadari Naruto yang hendak berbalik badan. Naruto cuek begitu.

"Hei, tunggu!" panggil sang gadis. Ia berusaha bangkit berdiri secara perlahan-lahan.

Naruto menoleh dengan wajah yang datar.

"Ya?"

KRUYUK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tidak enak. Mereka berdua pun bengong di tempat.

KRIK! KRIK! KRIK!

Suasana di tempat itu menjadi hening seketika.

Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan datar. Wajah gadis itu memerah karena malu akibat perutnya yang kosong berbunyi keras di hadapan laki-laki tampan seperti Naruto.

"Kamu lapar?" tanya Naruto.

"Hehehe, sepertinya begitu," gadis itu tersenyum kikuk.

Naruto terus menatap gadis itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia menghelakan napasnya.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo, kita makan dulu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Api unggun terus menyala dan menghangatkan suasana di tengah hutan itu.

Tampak gadis berambut hitam itu memakan sebuah daging bakar dengan lahapnya. Sementara Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan bengong. Ia tidak jadi memakan daging bakar yang sempat ia buru di hutan itu. Daging yang didapat dari seekor ayam hutan yang berkeliaran tak jauh dari api unggun tersebut.

Gadis itu sangat kelaparan. Sudah tiga potong daging ayam besar dilahapnya dengan rakus. Sampai membuat Naruto ternganga lebar melihatnya. Naruto tidak menyangkanya sama sekali.

"Hahaha, kamu kelihatan lapar sekali!" sahut Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Iya, benar. Aku sangat lapar karena sudah tiga hari aku tidak makan," gadis itu memasang wajah kusutnya.

"Ah, sudah tiga hari tidak makan?"

"Hm, karena aku dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa orang yang tidak kukenal. Aku harus menghindari orang-orang itu agar aku tidak ditangkap. Apalagi persediaan uangku sudah habis. Jadi, aku tidak bisa membeli makanan."

Gadis itu menghentikan acara makannya sebentar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, jadi begitu."

"Hm, tapi terima kasih karena kamu sudah memberikan aku makanan. Aku berhutang padamu."

"Sama-sama."

Naruto tersenyum. Gadis itu terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Gadis itu melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Aku teringat adikku."

"Adikmu?"

"Iya, adikku menghilang sudah lama sekali. Sejak lima tahun yang lalu," gadis itu menunduk lagi."Aku pergi mengembara untuk mencari dia. Tapi, sampai sekarang dia belum aku temukan. Hingga pada akhirnya aku kehabisan bekal di jalan. Lalu aku sangat kelaparan dan terpaksa mencuri beberapa makanan di kios-kios warga."

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ia terperanjat.

SREK!

Tangan gadis itu ditarik oleh Naruto. Gadis itu kaget setengah mati.

"Ternyata kamu seorang pencuri makanan rupanya. Aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi sekarang."

"Eh, apa?"

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan gadis itu dengan paksa. Gadis itu terseret oleh langkah Naruto.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan api unggun tersebut. Mereka berjalan menuju arah utara yaitu perbatasan kerajaan Wind dan kerajaan Aqua.

Gadis itu menjadi panik. Naruto benar-benar akan membawanya ke kantor polisi. Kantor polisi tersebut terletak di perbatasan dua kerajaan.

"HEI, TUNGGU! AKU BUKAN PENCURI, TAHU!"

Naruto tidak mengindahkannya. Ia terus menyeret gadis itu dengan cepat.

Gadis itu menjadi gusar. Ia mengambil sebuah pedang yang terpasang di pinggang kanannya.

BETS!

Sebuah pedang berwarna hitam melayang tepat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menyadarinya. Ia pun dengan cepat menyabet pedang putih di pinggang kanannya.

TRAAAANG!

Dua pedang beradu. Pedang putih dan pedang hitam.

Naruto dan gadis itu saling menatap tajam. Mereka bersitegang.

"Ternyata gadis ini mempunyai sebuah pedang juga," gumam Naruto memperhatikan pedang yang dipegang oleh gadis itu. Pedang hitam itu menguarkan semacam cahaya hitam yang sangat gelap.

Seketika itu juga, mata Naruto terbelalak keluar.

'Pedang yang dipegang oleh gadis ini adalah pedang kegelapan. Salah satu dari tujuh pedang legendaris yang kucari itu. Pedang kegelapan yang bernama Dark Kingstone. Pedang yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang yang memiliki kekuatan kegelapan. Jadi, siapa gadis ini sebenarnya?' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Dua pedang yang saling beradu itu mengeluarkan aura hitam dan aura putih.

Tiba-tiba, terjadi ledakan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan mata.

DHUUUAAASH!

Naruto dan gadis itu terpelanting jauh ke belakang hingga beberapa meter akibat ledakan dua pedang yang berlainan kutub. Negatif dan positif.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Naruto terseret dan menabrak sebuah pohon.

DUAAAK!

Ia pun mengeluh kesakitan pada punggungnya.

"Aduuuh ... Sakit!"

Untung Naruto tahan banting. Ia tidak pingsan setelah menabrak pohon dengan kuat sekali.

Tapi, cukup membuat Naruto terengah-engah. Ia menghembuskan napas berkali-kali.

"Kekuatan dua pedang itu beradu dan menimbulkan ledakan. Berarti pedang hitam tadi mengandung kekuatan kegelapan yang sangat negatif," Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah."Oh iya, mana pedang putih itu?"

Kedua mata Naruto menajam. Ia mencari pedang putih itu yang sempat terlepas dari tangannya pada saat terjadi ledakan.

"Gawat, pedang itu terlepas dariku. Aku harus mencarinya," gumam Naruto yang panik. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan menyusuri hutan yang gelap.

Ia berjalan dan berjalan di dalam kegelapan yang abadi. Hingga tak lama kemudian, ia menemukan sebuah cahaya terang benderang tak jauh dari ia berada.

"Hah? Ada cahaya di sana," Naruto segera menuju cahaya itu.

Ternyata cahaya itu berasal dari pedang putih yang menancap di tanah. Naruto langsung mendekatinya.

Begitu dekat, Naruto mencabut pedang itu. Syukurlah, pedang itu ditemukan juga.

Naruto tersenyum. Lalu pedang putih itu dimasukkan oleh Naruto ke dalam sarung pedang yang terpasang di pinggang kirinya.

Naruto teringat dengan gadis yang memegang pedang hitam itu.

"Oh iya, gadis itu? Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu segera berlari kecil untuk mencari gadis itu.

"Aku harus mendapatkan pedang Dark Kingstone itu dari tangan gadis itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menyusuri semua tempat yang ada di hutan tersebut. Pencarian dilakukan hampir memakan waktu satu jam.

Akhirnya gadis itu ditemukan di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi tanaman berdaun bergerigi. Gadis itu terbaring dalam keadaan miring ke kanan. Ia pingsan karena terpelanting jauh akibat ledakan cahaya itu. Lalu pedang hitam tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Naruto berlutut di dekat gadis itu. Ia memeriksa keadaan si gadis. Mulai memeriksa denyut nadi di leher dan pergelangan tangannya. Ternyata denyut nadi jantungnya berjalan dengan normal.

"Syukurlah gadis ini selamat," Naruto menghembuskan napas leganya."Tapi, aku harus mengambil pedang itu."

Naruto bangkit berdiri. Ia langsung menuju pedang hitam yang masih tergeletak manis di tanah.

Lalu Naruto mengambil pedang kegelapan itu. Sebuah pedang yang berwarna hitam dengan ukiran klasik. Pedang yang memiliki kekuatan kegelapan.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia pun pergi sambil membawa pedang hitam itu di tangannya. Meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam kemudian, gadis itu segera sadar. Ia memegang kepalanya yang begitu berat.

"A-aduuuh, kepalaku," gumam gadis itu berusaha bangkit berdiri."Di-di mana aku?"

DEG!

Ia pun tersentak dan teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Di mana dua pedang beradu dan menimbulkan ledakan cahaya. Membuat dirinya terpelanting jauh ke belakang. Lalu pedang miliknya itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"Hah? Pedang Dark Kingstone-ku? Mana dia?" gadis itu menjadi panik. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dan mondar-mandir mencari pedang tersebut. Tapi, tidak ditemukan.

"GAWAT! PEDANGKU HILANG! AKU HARUS CEPAT MENEMUKANNYA SEBELUM ORANG-ORANG ITU YANG MENEMUKANNYA!"

Gadis itu segera berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan tempat yang sangat gelap dan sunyi itu.

Diam-diam, ada sesuatu yang berdiri di atas pohon. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Setelah itu, sesuatu itu terbang ke langit dan menghilang begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kerajaan bernama Aqua, kerajaan air yang memiliki wilayah yang sebagian besar dekat dengan laut. Para penduduknya adalah manusia biasa. Berpakaian serba biru seperti biru air. Mata pencaharian para penduduknya adalah nelayan. Kerja mereka adalah mencari ikan di laut dan menjualnya langsung di dekat pantai.

Pelabuhan juga terdapat di sana. Banyak kapal besar yang terparkir di dekat pelabuhan. Semua ikan yang berhasil didapatkan oleh para nelayan langsung diekspor ke kerajaan tetangga yang jauh melalui pelabuhan tersebut. Sehingga menjadi komoditas utama dalam perekonomian bagi kerajaan Aqua.

Kerajaan Aqua diperintahkan oleh seorang Ratu yang masih muda. Umurnya sekitar 17 tahun. Dia belum menikah. Dia memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. Tubuh yang sempurna. Penampilannya yang anggun sehingga banyak pria yang ingin meminangnya. Tapi, ditolak begitu saja olehnya.

Ratu itu mempunyai prinsip bahwa ia ingin melindungi dan membahagiakan rakyatnya. Ia rela melakukan apa saja demi kepentingan rakyatnya. Karena itulah dia menolak semua pinangan yang tertuju padanya. Dia tidak ingin menikah pada pria yang salah.

Tapi, sejak kegelapan abadi telah menimpa dunia selama hampir seminggu ini. Kerajaan Aqua telah menjadi kerajaan yang mati.

Betapa tidak, para iblis jahat sudah menyerang kerajaan Aqua. Hampir semua penduduk sudah menjadi abu akibat jiwa murni dihisap oleh para iblis jahat.

Lalu sebagian kecil penduduk yang selamat kini bersembunyi di tempat yang aman. Mereka bersembunyi bersama sang Ratu.

Kerajaan Aqua dikuasai oleh para iblis jahat. Suasana kerajaan Aqua menjadi berkabut dan sangat mencekam.

Tapi, di tengah kegelapan yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak pasti, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sudah tiba di kerajaan Aqua itu. Untuk mencari keberadaan pedang air yang bernama Blue Aquatic.

Dia adalah Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang yang berjalan dengan santai di jalanan yang sepi. Suasana berkabut dan udaranya sangat dingin. Tidak ada orang yang lewat di tempat itu.

SREK! SREK! SREK!

Beberapa makhluk bertelinga runcing dan berpakaian aneh sedang mengintai Naruto dari atap-atap rumah penduduk yang berbentuk jamur.

Makhluk itu adalah para iblis jahat yang mempunyai tanda segienam hitam di keningnya. Itulah yang diketahui Naruto dari gurunya.

Naluri Naruto yang tajam mengetahui keberadaan hawa mereka. Tapi, Naruto tetap cuek dan terus berjalan menuju ke depan.

Para iblis jahat mulai memberi kode di antara satu sama lainnya. Beberapa di antara mereka mengangguk cepat.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Naruto adalah manusia setengah malaikat yang baru saja diberi tugas oleh gurunya untuk memburu dan menyegel para iblis.

Mereka langsung saja melompat dari atap dan menerjang Naruto langsung.

Naruto berhenti berjalan. Ia menyabet pedang orange yang berada di punggungnya. Ia melirik ke arah para iblis yang telah melompat ke arahnya bersama-sama.

SYAAAAT! WHUUUUUSH!

Naruto mengangkatkan pedangnya dengan secepat kilat. Pedang orange diputar searah jarum jam di atas kepalanya. Terjadilah putaran cahaya orange seperti cincin dan membentuk beberapa cahaya orange seperti kartu remi di sepanjang sisi luarnya.

DAAASH!

Cincin cahaya orange meledak. Lalu kartu berbentuk cahaya orange tadi meluncur tepat ke arah beberapa iblis yang masih melayang-layang di udara.

PAAAATS!

Satu persatu para iblis ditangkap dan disedot masuk ke dalam kartu kurungan cahaya malaikat yang berwarna orange tadi. Para iblis yang sudah terperangkap dalam kartu kurungan cahaya berubah menjadi kartu asli dengan gambar wujud dari para iblis itu sendiri.

PLUK! PLUK! PLUK!

Kartu-kartu berjatuhan dan terhempas di tanah. Para iblis sudah tersegel.

Naruto memungut kartu-kartu itu. Lalu ia memperhatikan semua kartu itu satu persatu.

"Akhirnya kalian tertangkap juga olehku," sahut Naruto tersenyum simpul. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah buku yang berada di tas bundar yang terpasang di pinggang kanannya. Sebuah buku segel iblis.

Kartu-kartu tadi dimasukkan ke dalam buku segel iblis oleh Naruto. Lalu buku itu dikunci dengan mantra khusus yang dibuat baru oleh Jiraiya. Agar dapat digunakan dengan mudah oleh Naruto selama di perjalanan untuk memburu para iblis jahat.

Setelah selesai, buku segel iblis dimasukkan kembali ke dalam tas bundar oleh Naruto.

Naruto mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali menuju istana Aqua. Untuk menemui sang Ratu kerajaan Aqua tersebut.

Tapi, langkahnya dicegat lagi oleh para iblis. Kali ini jumlah mereka sangat banyak.

Naruto bersiap mengayunkan pedang orange-nya lagi.

Beberapa iblis melepaskan serangan andalan mereka yaitu serangan pilar kegelapan.

PAAATS!

Cahaya hitam berbentuk pilar menyatu menjadi besar dan menyilaukan mata. Serangan itu meluncur tepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto tetap tenang dalam diamnya yang tenang. Jubah jingganya berkibar-kibar di udara akibat efek serangan itu.

DHUUUAAAASH!

Terjadi ledakan cahaya. Serangan pilar kegelapan beradu dengan pedang cahaya milik Naruto. Naruto menggunakan pedang cahaya di tangan kiri. Sementara pedang penyegel berada di tangan kanannya.

Semua iblis di tempat itu melepaskan serangan masing-masing untuk memperkuat serangan pilar kegelapan itu. Serangan pilar kegelapan semakin kuat dan membesar.

Tapi, Naruto tetap berusaha menahan serangan itu dengan pedang cahayanya. Terjadilah pergolakan kekuatan kegelapan dan kekuatan cahaya.

'Gawat, serangan mereka semakin kuat. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu,' batin Naruto. Ia berpikir keras.

BETS!

Secara langsung Naruto menancapkan pedang orange ke tanah

CRAAAAASH!

Terbentuklah cincin cahaya orange sangat besar di atas tanah. Cincin cahaya orange membentuk banyak kartu di sepanjang sisi luarnya.

DHUAAAAAAR!

Cincin cahaya orange meledak hebat memenuhi tempat itu dan melepaskan kartu kurungan cahaya malaikat. Semua iblis yang berkeliaran di tempat itu tersedot ke dalam kartu. Lalu tersegel di dalamnya.

Naruto meningkatkan intensitas tekanan kekuatan cahayanya dan menerjang serangan pilar kegelapan itu hingga terjadi ledakan cahaya lagi.

DHUUUAAAAAAAR!

Sekali lagi ledakan cahaya yang sangat terang memenuhi tempat itu. Seperti siang hari.

FYUUUUSH!

Ledakan cahaya menghilang. Naruto ambruk dan berlutut di atas tanah. Ia memegang pedang orange yang masih menancap di atas tanah sebagai tumpuan agar tubuhnya tidak terjatuh.

"Berhasil ...," ucap Naruto yang sangat terengah-engah. Ia menghembuskan napas berkali-kali. Sepertinya tenaganya sudah habis untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayanya itu dan disalurkan pada pedang cahaya. Itu memang cukup merepotkan karena sangat menguras tenaga dalam.

Naruto masih terengah-engah. Hingga ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Hei, siapa kamu?"

Naruto menyadarinya. Ia menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Tampak seseorang laki-laki remaja berambut raven dan bermata hitam. Berjubah biru. Memakai pakaian kasual. Ia berdiri di dekat Naruto.

Naruto menatap lama orang itu. Lalu ia bangkit berdiri dengan cepat.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kamu itu siapa?" kata Naruto dengan wajah tenang.

Laki-laki berambut raven itu menyipitkan matanya. Lalu ia memperhatikan keadaan jalan yang dipenuhi kartu-kartu yang berceceran.

Lantas ia mengeluarkan pedang dari sarung yang terpasang pada pinggang kanannya. Kemudian pedang itu diacungkan langsung ke arah depan wajah Naruto.

"Jadi, katakan siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" si rambut raven menatap tajam Naruto."Aku melihatmu menyegel para iblis dengan menggunakan pedang orange. Itu berarti kamu bukan orang sembarangan atau kamu adalah seorang pembasmi iblis."

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Orang itu menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan sabar.

"Aku seorang pengembara yang kebetulan lewat di sini. Namaku Namikaze Naruto."

Laki-laki itu memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Seketika kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Namikaze Naruto?"

"Iya."

Naruto mengangguk cepat dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hm, jadi begitu," orang itu menurunkan pedangnya dan memasukkan pedang itu ke dalam sarungnya. Ia tersenyum simpul.

Naruto memperhatikan orang itu dengan teliti. Spontan, dia tersentak dan menunjuk ke arah orang itu.

"Eh? Kamu, kan?"

"Ya, aku Uciha Sasuke. Temanmu sewaktu kecil dulu."

Naruto tertawa lebar. Ia senang bisa berjumpa dengan teman lamanya yang sudah tidak bertemu selama 10 tahun. Kini ia sangat berbeda.

"Sasuke ... Ya, aku ingat. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu sejak kamu pindah dari kerajaan Light. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabarku baik. Kamu?"

"Kabarku juga baik."

Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Terus, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Naruto mencabut pedang orange yang sempat ditancapkan ke tanah tadi. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mencari pedang yang bernama Blue Aquatic."

Sasuke kaget setengah mati. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Untuk apa kamu mencari pedang legendaris itu?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil memasukkan dua pedang ke dalam sarung masing-masing.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang. Nanti akan aku ceritakan padamu."

Sasuke mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Hm, begitu."

"Iya, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja. Jangan banyak bertanya."

Wajah Naruto menjadi sewot.

"Huh, dasar Teme!"

Sasuke mendelik.

"Apa yang kamu katakan? Dasar Dobe!"

Mereka berdua saling menatap tajam antara satu sama lainnya.

"Ternyata kamu masih ingat juga julukan sewaktu kecil itu, Teme," sahut Naruto yang masih sewot.

"Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya, Dobe," Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya."Ayo, ikut aku sekarang juga!"

"Baiklah."

Naruto pun berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, ada sesuatu yang mengikuti Naruto dari arah hutan. Entah sesuatu apa itu. Namun, yang jelas dia terus mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Chapter 2 update!**

 **Akan saya balas bagi yang tidak punya akun :**

 **Ryoko : gak jadi kok ceritanya ada haremnya.**

 **Ryuga : iya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime cardcaptor sakura.**

 **Maaf ya, jika pertarungannya kurang seru. Saya sedang belajar untuk membuat adegan action. Mohon dimaklumi ya jika nggak seru.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview.**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia ...**


	3. Menemui sang Ratu

**Episode sebelumnya :**

 **"Ternyata kamu masih ingat juga julukan sewaktu kecil itu, Teme," sahut Naruto yang masih sewot.**

 **"Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya, Dobe," Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya."Ayo, ikut aku sekarang juga!"**

 **"Baiklah."**

 **Naruto pun berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.**

 **Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, ada sesuatu yang mengikuti Naruto dari arah hutan. Entah sesuatu apa itu. Namun, yang jelas dia terus mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Kuroka**

 **Minggu, 9 Agustus 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WORLD OF DARKNESS AND SEVEN SWORDS**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Menemui sang Ratu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul tujuh pagi, tapi hari masih saja gelap. Karena bumi ditutupi oleh kurungan cangkang iblis. Sehingga kegelapan abadi ini membuat kehidupan manusia terancam dan mengalami kesulitan.

Sudah hampir seminggu lamanya, kegelapan abadi telah menjadi momok menakutkan untuk para manusia biasa. Karena mereka diserang oleh para iblis jahat. Banyak manusia yang sudah menjadi abu. Akibat jiwa murni mereka dihisap oleh para iblis. Jiwa murni merupakan makanan buat para iblis jahat. Agar para iblis jahat tersebut menjadi lebih kuat.

Iblis terbagi dari dua golongan yaitu iblis baik dan iblis jahat. Iblis baik mempunyai tanda segienam putih di keningnya. Sedangkan iblis jahat mempunyai tanda segienam hitam di keningnya. Itulah perbedaan antara iblis baik dan iblis jahat.

Iblis baik hidup berdampingan dengan para manusia biasa, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Mereka hidup sebagai penduduk biasa dan kebanyakan dari mereka menghuni kerajaan kegelapan yang bernama Dark. Sedangkan iblis jahat suka sekali menghisap jiwa murni manusia hingga menjadi abu. Karena itu iblis jahat dikurung di sebuah buku segel iblis oleh para malaikat dari kerajaan Light.

Tapi, karena iblis jahat sudah kembali ke dunia ini. Menyebabkan kerajaan kegelapan hancur dan dikuasai oleh Raja iblis. Para iblis baik dimusnahkan oleh Raja iblis dan pengikutnya. Sehingga tidak ada yang selamat.

Namun, ada satu yang selamat dari invasi Raja iblis. Dia telah membawa suatu senjata yang menjadi simbol bangsa iblis. Kini dia dikejar-kejar oleh anak buah Raja iblis tersebut.

Siapakah dia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Adegan ditancapkan di sebuah penginapan yang berada di pusat kerajaan Aqua. Penginapan yang sederhana dan tidak terlalu ramai. Penginapan itu berada di bawah tanah di mana semua orang bersembunyi.

Lalu ada dua orang laki-laki yang berusia 18 tahun, sedang duduk di sebuah kedai makan yang berada dalam satu penginapan itu. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang sarapan pagi. Begitulah seharusnya karena hari menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Walaupun masih gelap seperti tengah malam.

Dua laki-laki tampan itu terlibat pembicaraan yang serius. Terutama Sasuke. Dia lebih banyak diam daripada bicara. Dia mendengarkan Naruto yang terus berbicara. Hingga suatu hal yang membuatnya sangat kaget setengah mati.

"APA?" Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya."JADI KAMU YANG MENYEBABKAN KEGELAPAN ABADI MELANDA DUNIA INI, DOBE?"

Suara Sasuke yang begitu keras menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada di kedai makan itu. Secara serentak mereka memandang Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sangat aneh.

Naruto sweatdrop. Lalu ia mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

"Teme, suaramu keras sekali. Nanti orang-orang bisa tahu kalau akulah yang menyebabkan bencana kegelapan abadi ini terjadi. Kamu harus menutup mulutmu rapat-rapat dan jangan beritahu siapapun tentang hal ini. Kalau aku telah membebaskan Raja iblis dan pengikutnya dari buku segel iblis itu," bisik Naruto pelan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

"Hum, maaf. Aku sangat kaget setelah mendengarnya."

"Karena itu pelankan suaramu itu."

"Oke."

Naruto mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Sasuke sejenak meminum air teh hijau hangatnya.

Naruto memperhatikan seisi kedai makan itu. Orang-orang kembali melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Hingga muncul seorang pelayan yang membawakan makanan buat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Silakan!" ucap gadis pelayan yang bergaun maid itu sambil meletakkan makanan di atas meja.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih," sahut Naruto tersenyum ramah."

"Sama-sama, tuan," gadis itu tersenyum."Selamat menikmati sarapan pagi ini!"

"Iya, terima kasih sekali lagi."

"Sama-sama, tuan."

Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke hanya cuek saja.

Setelah itu, gadis berpakaian maid itu kembali ke dapur. Naruto dan Sasuke memulai acara sarapan pagi di hari yang masih gelap.

Diam-diam, ada seorang berjubah hitam sedang memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena tertutupi oleh tudung jubah hitamnya. Sehingga tidak diketahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

Orang yang berjubah hitam itu duduk tak jauh dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia tengah menikmati secangkir coklat panas untuk mengusir kedinginan yang menusuk kulitnya.

Dialah yang mengikuti Naruto sejak dari hutan Wind. Entah siapa dia sebenarnya.

Tapi, dia sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah biang keladi dari kegelapan abadi ini. Lalu Naruto sedang berkelana untuk mengatasi ancaman kegelapan ini.

Kini dia menguping lagi karena Naruto memulai pembicaraannya lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi, untuk mengatasi bencana ini, kamu harus mencari tujuh pedang legendaris itu ya."

"Iya, begitulah, Teme," Naruto memasang wajah kusutnya."Karena akulah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Maka akulah yang harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku harus bertanggung jawab. Aku harus mengembalikan dunia menjadi terang lagi. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku."

Sasuke menghentikan acara makannya sejenak. Ia memperhatikan Naruto.

"Berarti sudah ada dua pedang legendaris yang kamu dapatkan sekarang, begitu?"

"Ya, pedang cahaya dan pedang kegelapan."

"Hm ..."

Sasuke manggut-manggut. Naruto keheranan.

"Kenapa?"

"Berarti sekarang kamu mau mencari pedang air yang bernama Blue Aquatic itu."

"Iya. Apa kamu tahu di mana letak pedang itu?"

"Hm ...," Sasuke melirik ke arah lain."Pedang itu sepertinya tersembunyi di suatu tempat."

"Di mana?"

Naruto penasaran. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Hanya Ratu Aqua yang mengetahui keberadaan pedang itu."

Naruto terperanjat. Sementara orang berjubah hitam terus menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Kalau begitu, kita menemui Ratu Aqua itu sekarang."

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan pergi begitu saja. Sasuke tersentak.

"Hei, Dobe! Tunggu, siapa yang membayar semua makanan dan minuman ini?" seru Sasuke menunjuk ke arah meja.

Naruto mengangkat tangan tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kamu saja yang membayar semuanya, Teme," tukas Naruto seenaknya.

Seketika itu juga, sudut perempatan muncul di kepala Sasuke. Dia naik pitam karena kesal.

"DOBE! KAMU PARASIIIIT!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah lorong bawah tanah yang panjang dan sunyi. Hanya diterangi oleh obor-obor yang digantung di sepanjang dua sisi dinding batu. Lantai yang terbuat dari batu. Suasananya agak remang-remang dan sedikit menakutkan.

Tampak Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan di belakang seorang pemandu yang menuntun arah untuk menemui Ratu Aqua. Sang Ratu sedang bersembunyi bersama para penduduk yang selamat dari serangan para iblis jahat.

Sang pemandu yang ditemui oleh Naruto dan Sasuke itu adalah pengawal istana yang bertugas untuk melindungi sang Ratu. Namanya adalah Aburame Shino.

Kebetulan Sasuke mengenal Shino karena Sasuke juga merupakan pengawal Ratu Aqua itu. Tapi, sekarang Sasuke sudah berhenti menjadi pengawal sang Ratu. Lalu digantikan oleh Shino.

Shino berjalan terus ke depan. Naruto dan Sasuke terus mengikutinya hingga menemukan sebuah pintu gerbang besi yang memiliki lambang kuno di tengahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai di tempat sang Ratu," kata Shino menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu besi itu."Kita akan masuk ke dalam sana."

Naruto dan Sasuke juga menghentikan langkahnya. Sesaat Shino menekan sebuah lambang seperti ombak air yang bergulung-gulung yang berada tepat di tengah pintu besi itu.

PAAATS!

Terjadilah cahaya yang menyilaukan mata Naruto dan Sasuke.

KRIEEET!

Sedetik kemudian, cahaya menghilang. Pintu gerbang pun terbuka secara perlahan-lahan.

Pintu terbuka lebar. Tampak beberapa orang sedang duduk di ruangan yang cukup luas. Mereka sedang memasang wajah sedih karena kehilangan keluarga, saudara, dan teman. Lalu ada seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo dan bergaun biru laut sedang menghibur anak-anak. Tapi, wajah gadis itu tidak kelihatan karena gadis itu sedang menghadap ke belakang.

Shino menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kalian tunggu di sini dulu. Biar aku yang menemui sang Ratu."

"Baik!" sahut Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam saja.

Shino memegang kacamata hitamnya. Ia mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Shino berjalan di antara para penduduk. Ia berjalan menghampiri sang Ratu.

"Maaf, Ratu," Shino memberi hormat."Ada dua orang yang ingin menemui anda."

"Siapa?" tanya sang Ratu.

"Dia adalah Uciha Sasuke, mantan pengawal anda dahulu itu. Orang yang satu lagi adalah temannya. Seorang pengembara yang bernama Naruto."

"Ada urusan apa sehingga mereka menemui aku?"

"Mereka ingin mengetahui di mana keberadaan pedang legendaris yang bernama Blue Aquatic."

Deg!

Hati sang Ratu berdetak. Ia belum menoleh ke arah Shino.

"Untuk apa mereka ingin mencari pedang itu?"

"Kata mereka, ini sangat penting sekali untuk menyelamatkan para penduduk dari serangan iblis dan membuat dunia menjadi terang lagi," Shino terus menundukkan kepalanya."Terutama orang yang bernama Naruto itu. Dia sudah menyelamatkan kerajaan Aqua dari serangan para iblis jahat. Dia adalah seorang pengembara yang bisa membasmi iblis. Sasuke yang menceritakannya padaku."

Ratu itu menampakkan wajahnya. Kedua mata lavender yang indah. Wajahnya cantik. Ia menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Baiklah, temukan aku dengan mereka berdua!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berhadapan dengan sang Ratu pemimpin kerajaan Aqua. Nama Ratu itu adalah Hyuga Hinata.

Mereka berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang bawah tanah yang merupakan tempat persembunyian bagi para warga kerajaan Aqua dari serangan iblis. Tempat persembunyian itu terletak tepat di bawah istana Aqua.

Sang Ratu memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan seksama. Terutama Sasuke, sang Ratu tersenyum saat memandangi Sasuke.

"Ternyata Sasuke. Senang berjumpa denganmu."

"Hm, aku juga senang berjumpa dengan anda, Ratu," Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang datar.

Ratu itu juga mengangguk. Lantas dia memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Anda siapa?" tanya sang Ratu.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, Ratu," jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Oh, Namikaze Naruto. Ternyata kamu orangnya yang sudah menyelamatkan kerajaan ini dari serangan para iblis. Kalau begitu, aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."

"Sama-sama, Ratu."

"Jadi, tujuanmu ke sini adalah mencari pedang air yang bernama Blue Aquatic, Namikaze-san?"

"Ya, Ratu," Naruto mengangguk.

"Untuk apa?"

Saat ditanya begitu, Naruto terdiam. Hinata memperhatikannya dengan heran.

Lalu Sasuke yang menjawabnya.

"Naruto adalah seorang pembasmi iblis, Ratu. Dia memerlukan pedang air untuk bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini dari serangan iblis. Dengan begitu, dunia akan menjadi terang lagi. Lalu para iblis juga akan musnah jika tujuh pedang legendaris disatukan untuk menghancurkan cangkang iblis yang kini membungkus bumi. Aku harap Ratu bisa memberitahukan letak pedang itu. Aku mohon, Ratu. Bantulah kami."

Pandangan mata Hinata tertuju pada Sasuke. Sasuke bersikap serius saat berbicara lagi.

Hening.

Sang Ratu terdiam cukup lama untuk memikirkan semua ini. Hal ini sangat membuatnya berpikir keras, mengingat pedang Blue Aquatic adalah pedang legendaris yang menjadi simbol bagi kerajaan Aqua. Pedang yang sangat langka dan sangat berharga. Orang sembarangan tidak boleh memiliki pedang tersebut.

Namun, keadaan sekarang ini sangat genting dan membahayakan penduduk dunia. Karena banyaknya iblis yang berkeliaran. Semua ini harus dihentikan secepatnya. Kalau tidak, akan banyak korban yang berjatuhan lagi. Sang Ratu tidak ingin para rakyatnya diincar oleh semua iblis itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sang Ratu pun bersuara untuk memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan letak pedang itu."

Naruto dan Sasuke senang mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Ratu," Naruto tertawa lebar.

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Ayo, ikut aku sekarang!" pinta Hinata sambil melewati dua pria tampan itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baik, Ratu," sahut Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan lagi.

Maka mereka pun mengikuti sang Ratu dari belakang. Meninggalkan pintu gerbang bawah tanah yang berlorong lurus ditemani cahaya terang dari obor yang tergantung secara berderet-deret di dua sisi lorong gua tersebut. Menuju tempat letaknya pedang yang bernama Blue Aquatic itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto, Sasuke dan sang Ratu berhenti berjalan saat menemukan sebuah lorong goa yang bercabang dua. Lorong goa yang bercahaya terang oleh obor-obor yang tergantung di dinding. Mereka menghadap sebuah pintu setinggi 2 meter dengan terali besi yang sudah berkarat. Pintu terali besi itu dikunci dengan gembok yang besar.

Lalu Hinata membuka gembok tersebut sehingga pintu terali besi terbuka lebar. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Di sinilah pintu masuk menuju pedang Blue Aquatic itu. Aku belum pernah mencoba masuk ke sana karena pedang itu sudah tersimpan selama dua ratus tahun lamanya," sang Ratu menjelaskannya secara terperinci mengenai ruang penyimpanan pedang Blue Aquatic itu."Menurut peta yang kubaca, ruang penyimpanan pedang ini mempunyai lorong yang lurus saja. Tapi, terdapat lima pintu dengan kode rahasia. Jadi, kalian harus memecahkan maksud kode itu agar bisa membuka lima pintu tersebut. Jika kalian berhasil membuka lima pintu itu, maka kalian bisa mengambil pedang itu. Apakah kalian berdua mengerti?"

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Tanda mereka berdua mengerti dengan penjelasan Hinata.

"Kami mengerti, Ratu," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sang Ratu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baguslah jika kalian berdua mengerti. Jadi, silakan masuk!"

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih, Ratu," ujar Sasuke.

"Sama-sama," jawab sang Ratu.

Maka kedua pria itu berjalan masuk ke dalam lorong yang remang-remang itu. Ditemani dengan cahaya obor di tangan masing-masing. Mereka melangkah maju dalam perjalanan menuju pedang Blue Aquatic. Pedang air yang memiliki elemen air.

Sementara Hinata masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang penyimpanan pedang itu. Ia menatap kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya. Ia berwajah serius sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

"Semoga kalian berdua berhasil memecahkan kode rahasia di lima pintu itu. Aku yakin kalian bisa melewati semua rintangan itu demi mendapatkan pedang tersebut."

Ya, begitulah harapan Hinata. Tapi, apakah Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan pedang Blue Aquatic tersebut?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 3 update!**

 **Maaf ya, kelamaan buatnya. Tapi, akhirnya update juga.**

 **Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang chapter ini?**

 **Berikan reviewmu setelah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Maaf, ceritanya pendek. Lain kali bakal saya perpanjang lagi.**

 **Salam.**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Jumat, 6 November 2015**


	4. Memecahkan teka-teki

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Kuroka**

 **Jumat, 11 Desember 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WORLD OF DARKNESS AND SEVEN SWORDS**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: Memecahkan teka-teki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **"Semoga kalian berdua berhasil memecahkan kode rahasia di lima pintu itu. Aku yakin kalian bisa melewati semua rintangan itu demi mendapatkan pedang tersebut."**

 **Ya, begitulah harapan Hinata. Tapi, apakah Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan pedang Blue Aquatic tersebut?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua laki-laki itu berjalan beriringan di lorong goa yang sangat gelap gulita. Hanya ditemani obor di tangan masing-masing, pencahayaan pun menerangi sekitar tempat yang dilewati oleh mereka berdua.

Goa yang mempunyai langit-langit berbentuk kubah. Dinding goa yang terbuat dari batu-batu berwarna coklat dengan ukiran khas yang klasik. Lantai goa yang juga terbuat dari batu. Sepanjang jalan lorong goa memang lurus. Persis yang dikatakan oleh Ratu Aqua tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berjalan cukup lama menyusuri lorong goa itu. Tapi, pintu yang dimaksud belum ditemukan juga. Sehingga membuat rasa kebosanan hinggap di hati Naruto.

"Hah, mana sih lima pintu rahasia yang dimaksud Ratu itu?" gerutu Naruto yang merasa tidak sabar."Jaraknya sangat jauh sekali. Rasanya aku tidak sabar lagi untuk mendapatkan pedang Blue Aquatic itu."

Sasuke pun merasa terganggu dengan aksi berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto.

"Hei, Dobe! Berisik! Bisa diam tidak?" sergah Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto. Dia tetap berjalan santai dengan tenang. Tidak seperti Naruto yang kasak-kusuk seperti lalat begitu.

"Huh, aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat mengambil pedang itu. Tapi, malah harus memecahkan kode rahasia yang berada di lima pintu itu. Itu sangat merepotkan dan membuang-buang waktu saja. Aku tidak habis pikir."

"Sabar. Namanya juga pedang legendaris yang sangat langka. Tempat penyimpanan pedang itu memang harus membutuhkan keamanan khusus yang ketat. Makanya dibuat kode rahasia agar tidak ada orang sembarangan yang bisa mengambil pedang tersebut. Dasar Dobe payah! Kenapa kamu tidak mengetahui hal tersebut, hah?"

"Aku tahu hal itu, Teme. Jangan sebut aku Dobe payah."

"Karena itu, diam dong. Suaramu itu berisik sekali dan membuat telingaku sakit."

"Huh, dasar Teme!"

"Hn, berisik!"

Naruto mendelik sebentar ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke cuek saja tanpa mengabaikan Naruto.

Tanpa terasa mereka menemukan sebuah pintu. Pintu setinggi 2 meter dengan ukiran huruf yang sangat aneh di tengahnya. Inilah pintu rahasia pertama yang berhasil mereka temukan.

Lantas mereka menghentikan langkah masing-masing. Mereka memperhatikan pintu itu dengan seksama.

"Eh, ini pintu rahasia pertama yang dimaksud Hinata-sama," Naruto mendekati pintu itu dan menyorot pintu itu dengan cahaya dari obor di tangannya.

Terlihat ukiran tulisan kuno yang tercetak di tengah pintu itu. Tapi, Naruto tidak mengetahui apa arti dari tulisan kuno tersebut. Wajahnya mengerut drastis.

"Hm, ini tulisan apa ya? Membingungkan," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia berpikir sejenak.

Lalu Sasuke juga mendekati Naruto. Ia berdiri di samping Naruto dan memperhatikan tulisan kuno yang terukir di tengah pintu tersebut.

Seketika Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Hm, ini tulisan kuno kerajaan Aqua pada zaman dahulu," Sasuke mendekat ke arah pintu itu dengan menyorotkan cahaya obor pada tulisan kuno itu."Aku tahu artinya apa."

Naruto pun mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Oh ya ... Artinya apa?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

Laki-laki berambut raven itu membaca semua tulisan kuno itu dengan seksama. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Bertanduk, kaki empat, putih dan berekor," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto pun tercengang setelah mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Bertanduk, kaki empat, putih dan berekor?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Mungkin ini adalah petunjuk atau suatu teka-teki."

"Teka-teki?"

"Iya, mungkin bisa merujuk pada hewan atau suatu makhluk."

"Jadi, kita harus menjawabnya."

"Iya, aku rasa begitu."

"Hm ..."

Naruto memegang dagunya dengan tangannya. Wajahnya berubah serius.

"Apa ya artinya bertanduk, kaki empat, putih, dan berekor itu? Apa mungkin itu **rusa**?" kata Naruto lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya persis di tengah ukiran huruf kuno di pintu itu.

ZREK!

Tulisan kuno itu bercahaya hitam ketika merespon kalimat "rusa" yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Membuat silau mata mereka karena cahaya hitam itu. Lalu mereka mundur sedikit karenanya.

"A-Apa ini?! Cahayanya sangat silau!" Naruto melindungi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Dobe."

FYUUUSH!

Cahaya hitam itu menghilang. Kedua laki-laki itu pun dapat melihat dengan jelas, suatu makhluk berwarna hitam kini berdiri tepat di dekat pintu itu. Makhluk yang berbentuk aneh. Dia melayang-layang di udara. Sehingga membuat kedua mata mereka terbelalak keluar saking kagetnya.

"Ma-Makhluk apa itu?" sahut Naruto yang syok.

Sementara Sasuke sudah menyipitkan kedua matanya dan bersiap-siap dengan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Tangannya mulai memegang sarung pedangnya.

Entah makhluk apa itu. Namun, yang pasti mereka harus bersiap untuk menghadapinya.

Tiba-tiba, makhluk yang bernama Gimard itu langsung menyerang mereka berdua dengan gerakan yang cepat.

WHUUUSH!

Naruto dan Sasuke kaget setengah mati. Gimard itu semakin mendekati mereka.

BETS!

Keduanya pun menghindari serangan itu dengan cepat. Mereka bergerak secara memisahkan diri masing-masing. Naruto berdiri di sebelah kiri, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri di sebelah kanan. Sementara Gimard berhenti bergerak secepat kilat dan memutar badannya untuk berhadapan lagi dengan dua manusia itu. Dia mulai bersiap-siap untuk menyerang lagi.

SRET!

Sasuke segera menyabet pedangnya dari sarungnya. Lantas melemparkan obor ke arah Naruto.

"DOBE, TITIP OBOR PUNYAKU SEBENTAR!"

"A-APA?!"

Naruto berhasil menangkap obor milik Sasuke itu dengan tangan satu laginya. Ia ternganga habis.

"Biar aku yang menghadapi makhluk itu. Kau tetap berdiri di sana dan jadi tiang pemegang dua obor itu agar menerangi area pertarunganku ini."

Naruto terperanjat mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu. Dia memberikan deathglare pada sahabatnya itu.

"DASAR, TEME MENYEBALKAN! SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU BICARA. AKU INI BUKAN TIANG OBOR! KAU TAHU ITU!" sembur Naruto kesal setengah mati.

"Hm, dia datang!" Sasuke mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto barusan. Dia memusatkan perhatiannya untuk melakukan serangan balasan terhadap makhluk berbentuk aneh itu.

SRIIIING!

Gimard menguarkan aura merah dari dalam tubuhnya. Aura merah itu berkobar di seluruh tubuhnya seperti api. Lantas ia pun terbang melesat seperti kilat ke arah Sasuke.

WHUUUUUSH!

Makhluk sihir berelemen api itu ingin menyeruduk Sasuke. Gerakannya sangat cepat. Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya yang mengeluarkan aura merah saat makhluk itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

BETS!

Makhluk itupun sukses ditebas oleh Sasuke dalam sekali layangan pedang. Hingga makhluk itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Ia pun terkapar di lantai dan menghilang begitu saja.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas leganya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Lantas Sasuke memasukkan pedangnya lagi ke dalam sarung pedang yang terpasang di pinggangnya. Lalu Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Sasuke.

"Waaah, refleks yang sangat bagus, Teme. Sekali tebasan pedang, makhluk itu langsung kalah," Naruto tertawa lebar dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

Si Uchiha hanya mendengus pelan sambil menyambar obor yang berada di genggaman tangan Naruto. Naruto sedikit kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"Huh, biasa saja," ujar Sasuke berbalik badan dan berjalan ke arah pintu tadi."Kali ini biar aku yang menjawab maksud dari arti teka-teki itu. Aku rasa teka-teki ini bisa dijawab dengan respon suara dan berkaitan dengan nama hewan atau makhluk mitologi. Tadi kamu menyebut rusa, kan? Berarti jawabanmu salah. Maka pintu ini mengeluarkan aura cahaya hitam yang menandakan jawaban yang salah dan memunculkan makhluk sihir yang menjadi penjaga pintu ini. Aku rasa begitu."

Naruto pun terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Dia sedang mencerna maksud perkataan Sasuke itu.

"Ja-Jadi pintu rahasia ini merespon jawaban melalui suara, begitu ya?"

"Hn."

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan singkat. Ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu itu.

Lantas Naruto menjadi sewot. Rasanya dia menjadi bodoh sendiri ketika bersama Sasuke dalam mengambil pedang Blue Aquatic itu.

 **"Unicorn ...,"** ucap Sasuke lagi dengan nada suara yang sangat datar.

KLIK!

Terdengar suara "klik" yang cukup keras dan menggema di lorong goa itu. Tulisan-tulisan kuno yang berada di tengah pintu itu, bercahaya putih dan terbentuklah satu garis cahaya putih secara vertikal di tengah pintu sehingga membelah pintu menjadi dua bagian.

KRIIIIET!

Pintu pertama merespon jawaban Sasuke yaitu "unicorn." Berarti jawaban Sasuke itu benar seratus persen. Sehingga pintu pun terbuka secara perlahan-lahan.

Kini pintu pertama terbelah dan bergeser ke arah dua sisi dinding. Menampilkan jalan lurus yang bercahaya terang karena terdapatnya obor-obor yang terpasang di sepanjang dua sisi dinding goa. Sehingga tampaklah ukiran kuno yang menyerupai bentuk unicorn di sepanjang dua sisi dinding itu dan menandakan bahwa pintu pertama adalah area goa yang berisi ukiran kuno tentang makhluk mitologi yaitu unicorn.

Akhirnya jalan terbuka lebar. Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Sedangkan Naruto tercengang.

"Akhirnya pintu pertama berhasil terbuka karena jawabanku benar. Jawabannya adalah unicorn," Sasuke kelihatan bangga."Jadi, aku sarankan biar aku yang menjawab semua teka-teki ini agar tidak terjadi penyerangan seperti tadi. Otakmu masih dangkal juga ya Dobe. Padahal kamu adalah pangeran dari kerajaan Light. Tapi, kemampuan berpikirmu masih jauh dibanding aku. Hm, kamu masih belum berubah. Tetap payah seperti dulu."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu seenaknya, Sasuke berjalan memasuki area unicorn itu. Naruto yang mendengarkannya, merasa panas dan emosi tingkat tinggi. Tapi, ditahannya agar tidak memanaskan keadaan. Apalagi dia dan Sasuke dalam keadaan genting untuk mencari pedang air itu secepatnya.

"Huh, awas ya kau, Teme! Setelah aku mendapatkan pedang itu, aku akan memberimu sebuah pelajaran. Lihat saja nanti!" sembur Naruto yang sudah geram sekali karena keangkuhan Sasuke yang mulai ditunjukkan padanya. Kemudian ia menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh.

Kemudian dua pria itu langsung berjalan lagi lurus ke depan untuk menemui pintu yang kedua. Mereka berjalan tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Mereka terdiam seribu bahasa begitu.

Setelah lima belas menit berjalan, mereka menemukan pintu yang kedua. Ada tulisan kuno yang terukir di tengahnya lagi. Kali ini, Sasuke yang maju untuk membacanya karena Sasuke menguasai bahasa kuno yang dipakai oleh kerajaan Aqua pada zaman dahulu. Naruto membiarkannya walaupun sangat dongkol dibuatnya. Dia berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke. Wajahnya sangat sewot sekali.

Segera saja Sasuke membaca tulisan kuno itu.

"Kaki empat, berekor, sayap lebar dan besar."

Setelah membaca tulisan itu, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangannya.

'Hm ... Kaki empat, berekor, sayap lebar dan besar. Mahkluk apa itu ya? Apa ini berhubungan dengan makhluk mitologi juga? Pintu pertama tadi, tertulis bertanduk, kaki empat, putih, dan berekor. Apa ada kesamaannya dengan unicorn ya?'

Si rambut raven terus berpikir dan berpikir. Si rambut kuning tetap bersabar untuk menunggunya.

"HEI, TEME SOK PINTAR! CEPAT JAWAB TEKA-TEKI PINTU KEDUA ITU!" seru Naruto sekeras mungkin. Dia sedang mencoba mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang asyik berpikir.

Tapi, Sasuke tidak menggubris tingkah pola si rambut kuning. Lalu pemikirannya pun menemukan titik terangnya.

Dengan perasaan yang mantap, Sasuke menjawab teka-teki pintu kedua.

 **"Pegasus!"**

KLIK!

Terdengar bunyi yang sama seperti pintu pertama. Berarti jawaban Sasuke benar.

Tulisan-tulisan kuno yang berada di tengah pintu kedua, bercahaya putih dan membelah pintu menjadi dua secara horizontal. Pintu pun bergeser ke arah bawah dan atas.

KRIIIET!

Sasuke tersenyum simpul lagi. Dia melihat area pintu kedua menampilkan lorong goa yang bercahaya terang oleh obor-obor yang terpasang di dinding. Ada ukiran kuno yang menyerupai pegasus di dinding tersebut. Inilah area pegasus.

"Jawabanku benar lagi," Sasuke kelihatan senang dan mulai berjalan lagi memasuki area pegasus.

Membuat Naruto cemberut. Dia pun berjalan cepat menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Kali ini biar aku yang menjawab teka-teki pintu ketiga. Semua teka-tekinya berhubungan dengan makhluk mitologi, kan?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dengan wajah yang datar.

"Ya, aku rasa begitu. Tapi, apa kamu bisa menjawabnya nanti, Dobe? Kalau jawabanmu salah, maka akan memunculkan makhluk sihir seperti tadi. Coba pikirkan sekali lagi, Dobe."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Dia benar-benar kesal.

"Jangan meremehkan aku. Aku akan buktikan kalau aku bisa menjawabnya dengan benar."

"Oh ya? Coba kamu jawab apa maksud teka-teki di pintu ketiga nanti."

"Baik, aku akan tunjukkan padamu, Teme baka!"

"Hm ... Aku lihat nanti hasilnya bagaimana."

Sasuke menarik pandangannya kembali ke depan. Naruto juga menarik pandangannya ke depan. Di tangan mereka masing-masing, masih tergenggam obor yang berapi merah meskipun tempat yang mereka lewati sudah terang diterpa obor-obor yang terpasang di dinding. Di sepanjang dinding terdapat ukiran kuno tentang makhluk mitologi yaitu pegasus. Entah apa maksudnya lorong pintu kedua ini dipenuhi oleh ukiran tentang pegasus.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan selama tiga puluh menit. Hingga mereka pun menemukan pintu yang ketiga. Kali ini pintu ketiga berwarna merah dan tulisan kuno masih terukir di bagian tengah pintu tersebut.

Giliran Naruto yang maju. Sementara Sasuke ikut maju juga bersama Naruto.

"Semoga berhasil, Dobe. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika jawabanmu salah lagi. Kali ini kamu yang harus menghadapi kesalahanmu itu."

"Huh, berisik!" Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke."Cepat bacakan arti tulisan kuno ini!"

"Baiklah."

Maka Sasuke pun membaca tulisan kuno tadi dengan teliti.

"Lahir dari api, bersayap, seperti elang, matahari," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Naruto pun terpaku sebentar. Dia berpikir keras untuk mengetahui jawaban teka-teki pada pintu ketiga itu.

'Lahir dari api, bersayap, seperti elang, matahari. Apa maksud dari teka-teki ini ini?' batin Naruto.

Sasuke pun mundur beberapa langkah. Ia melipat tangan di dada. Menunggu reaksi dan hasil jawaban dari Naruto. Dia mengakui kalau si bocah berambut pirang itu cukup payah dalam soal menebak atau menjawab suatu pertanyaan. Tapi, dia yakin Naruto bisa menjawab teka-teki pada pintu ketiga itu. Dia sendiri juga sudah tahu jawabannya apa.

"Ayo, Dobe! Jawab teka-teki itu! Kalau kamu bisa ...!"

"Berisik, Teme! Kamu menggangguku saja."

Naruto berkata tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Pikirannya terfokus pada jawaban teka-teki itu.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Dia menyudahi pemikirannya. Dia sudah mengetahui jawabannya yang sebenarnya.

Segera saja Naruto membuka suaranya.

 **"Phoenix!"**

KLIK!

Pintu ketiga merespon jawaban Naruto. Berarti jawaban Naruto benar sekali.

Seketika tulisan kuno yang berada di bagian tengah pintu ketiga itu, bercahaya putih dan membelah pintu menjadi miring ke kanan. Pintu terbelah dua dan bergeser ke dua arah yaitu ke atas kiri dan ke bawah kanan.

KRIIIIET!

Jalan pintu ketiga sudah terbuka lebar. Jalan lorong goa bercahaya terang karena terpaan cahaya obor-obor yang tergantung di dinding. Lalu ada ukiran kuno tentang makhluk mitologi yaitu burung phoenix. Menandakan area ini adalah area phoenix.

Naruto menyengir lebar. Dia senang karena jawabannya benar. Dia merasa tidak sebodoh yang dituduhkan Sasuke.

"Hehehe, jawabanku benar."

"Hm, tak kusangka kau pintar juga menjawabnya, Dobe."

SET!

Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sudah berjalan mendahuluinya lagi.

"TEME, JANGAN MELEDEKKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Naruto sungguh geram melihatnya. Lantas ia pun menyusul Sasuke.

"Hn."

Itulah jawaban Sasuke. Jawaban yang singkat sekali.

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan lagi menuju ke pintu keempat. Menyusuri area phoenix ini sekitar tiga puluh menit. Lalu bertemu juga dengan pintu keempat itu.

Kedua laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Mereka memperhatikan pintu keempat itu. Pintu berwarna hitam. Ada tulisan kuno lagi di bagian tengah pintunya.

"Ini dia, pintu keempat," Sasuke melihat ke arah tengah pintu itu."Kali ini siapa yang akan maju?"

Naruto mengerling ke arah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja?"

"Tidak. Biar aku yang maju."

Naruto hendak melangkah. Tapi, dicegat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang maju. Membuat Naruto cemberut lagi.

"Lagi-lagi kau Teme."

"Hn, aku harap kamu menunggu di sana dengan sabar."

"Jangan harap."

Naruto mendelik lagi pada Sasuke. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Sasuke tidak mengacuhkannya. Dia tetap maju untuk memusatkan pikirannya dalam menjawab teka-teki yang tertulis di bagian tengah pintu keempat.

Sasuke membaca tulisan kuno itu dengan teliti.

"Bersayap, kaki elang, setengah badan singa."

Lantas Sasuke berpikir sebentar untuk mengolah maksud dari teka-teki itu. Bersayap, kaki elang, dan setengah badan singa. Jadi, teka-teki itu merujuk pada makhluk mitologi yaitu ...

 **"Grifin,"** terka Sasuke kemudian.

KLIK!

Terdengar suara pintu keempat yang terbuka. Berarti jawaban Sasuke itu benar.

Tulisan-tulisan kuno bercahaya putih dan membelah pintu menjadi miring ke kiri. Sehingga pintu bergeser ke atas kanan dan ke bawah kiri. Jalan area pintu keempat terbuka. Inilah area grifin.

Terbentanglah jalan lorong goa yang lurus dan bercahaya karena obor seperti tadi. Terdapat ukiran-ukiran kuno yang membentuk grifin di dinding goa. Seperti lorong-lorong goa sebelumnya, banyak ukiran-ukiran kuno yang menggambarkan makhluk mitologi tersebut. Entah apa maksudnya. Tiada yang tahu.

Lalu Sasuke memajukan langkahnya memasuki area grifin itu. Naruto mengikutnya dengan wajah yang masam.

"Hei, Teme!"

"Hm ..."

"Kenapa setiap lorong-lorong yang kita lalui ini, terdapat ukiran-ukiran kuno yang dibuat berdasarkan jawaban teka-teki di pintu itu? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Heh?" Naruto tercengang."Aku serius tahu! Kau sendiri pernah menjadi pengawal Ratu Aqua itu. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak mengetahui arti dari ukiran-ukiran yang berbeda-beda dari setiap satu lorong? Ternyata kau tak sepintar yang aku kira."

Kini Sasuke yang mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Diam kau, Dobe!"

"Hm ... Akhirnya kau yang kesal sendiri, kan? Dasar, Teme payah!"

Mereka saling memberikan deathglare masing-masing. Sambil berjalan beriringan menempuh perjalanan lorong pintu goa keempat yang memakan hampir satu jam. Selama di perjalanan ini, tidak ada rintangan yang berarti mencegat langkah mereka.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, mereka berhadapan lagi dengan pintu yang berwarna coklat dan ada tulisan-tulisan kuno lagi yang terukir di tengah pintu tersebut. Inilah pintu kelima sekaligus pintu yang terakhir.

Dua lelaki itu memperhatikan dengan serius pintu terakhir ini.

"Pintu yang terakhir, Teme."

"Kali ini siapa yang menjawab?"

"Biar aku saja yang menjawabnya, Teme."

"Kau yakin, Dobe?"

"Aku yakin seratus persen."

"Jangan-jangan jawabanmu yang salah nanti."

"Jangan meremehkan kemampuanku, Teme."

"Hm, coba buktikan."

"Baiklah, akan kubuktikan sekarang juga!"

Maka keduanya saling maju bersama-sama. Sambil menyodorkan obor pada tulisan-tulisan kuno yang terukir di bagian tengah pintu, Sasuke mulai membacakan apa maksud dari tulisan-tulisan kuno itu. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Sangat besar, sangat berbahaya, hitam, bersayap."

Naruto tercengang setelah mendengarnya.

"Eh, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Ya, tentu saja teka-teki ini merujuk pada suatu hewan atau makhluk mitologi."

"Tapi, kali ini cukup sulit. Ini tentang ciri-ciri ... Hm ... Apa tadi?"

"Sangat besar, sangat berbahaya, hitam, bersayap. Kamu tidak mengingatnya dengan baik. Kamu juga tetap payah, Dobe."

"Huh, diam kau, Teme!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Sana, mundur jauh-jauh dariku! Kau akan mengacaukan semuanya, Teme!"

"Oh, baiklah. Aku mundur, Dobe."

Si rambut raven pun mundur beberapa langkah dari Naruto. Naruto menarik pandangannya ke depan sembari berpikir sangat keras. Ia merasa teka-teki pintu kelima ini cukup sulit untuk diterka.

'Sangat besar, sangat berbahaya, hitam, bersayap. Apa maksudnya ya? Sangat besar ... Apa ini menunjukkan tentang naga ya? Naga adalah spesies yang dikategorikan makhluk yang sangat besar dan sangat berbahaya. Kalimat selanjutnya tertulis hitam. Naga hitam. Bersayap ... Digabungkan menjadi naga hitam bersayap. Tapi, apa itu jawabannya?' pikir Naruto yang masih ragu dalam menjawab pertanyaan teka-teki itu.

Sementara Sasuke tetap berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Dia menunggu reaksi Naruto dalam menjawab teka-teki itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Naruto memantapkan hatinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan teka-teki itu. Dengan raut muka yang serius, dia mulai membuka suaranya perlahan-lahan. Kedua mata birunya menajam berkilat.

 **"BLACK DRAGON!"**

Suara Naruto menggema hampir memenuhi lorong goa itu. Keras menggelegar sampai ke langit tujuh sana. Sasuke saja kaget mendengarnya.

Apakah jawaban Naruto itu benar ataukah salah? Lihat saja nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW:**

 **sadayana: oh kependekannya ya? Ini udah saya perpanjang dikit ceritanya. Arigatou.**

 **The KidSNo OppAi: oke, udah lanjut nih.**

 **arafim123: benar yang ngikutin naruto itu adalah kuroka. Iblis baik itu juga kuroka. Ini udah lanjut lho.**

 **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer: ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 4 update!**

 **Maaf ya jika fic ini yang paling lama diupdate ceritanya. Itu karena kendala nggak ada ide sama sekali. Jadi, karena idenya udah ada nih, saya lanjutin dan segera diupdate secepatnya.**

 **Saya menyelesaikan cerita ini dalam keadaan sakit. Ya, saya habis ditabrak orang. Kaki dan tangan saya lecet. Tapi, untunglah saya selamat padahal saya udah terkapar hampir ke tengah jalan aspal. Untungnya lagi nggak ada kendaraan lain yang lewat. Kalau nggak, entah apa yang terjadi pada saya nantinya.**

 **Syukur, Alhamdulillah, saya nggak apa-apa. Saya selamat karena pas jatuh dari motor, saya langsung bangkit dan pergi ke tepi jalan. Sayakan dibonceng sama adik dan keponakan saya. Saya duduk di belakang adik saya. Jadi, motor lain menyerempet tangan saya sehingga keseimbangan motor yang dikendarai oleh adik saya jadi hilang. Makanya kami jatuh di sebelah kanan. Keponakan saya masih kecil, kena luka di kepala dan kaki. Gigi bagian depannya patah setengah. Saya hanya menderita lecet pada bagian kaki, tangan serta bagian pinggang yang sakit. Syukurlah, saya selamat. Nggak apa-apa kok. Jadinya, saya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Untung juga pas kecelakaan itu, hp yang biasa saya gunakan untuk mengupdate cerita fanfic, gak rusak. Karena hp-nya saya masukkan ke dalam saku celana saya. Alhamdulillah.**

 **Begitulah keadaan saya sekarang. Sengsara membawa nikmat. Begitulah kira-kira.**

 **Arigatou atas review-mu ya. Review yang mengandung flame atau semacamnya, nggak saya balas di kolom halaman chapter ini.**

 **TERTANDA**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Minggu, 13 Desember 2015**


	5. Naruto vs Kuroka

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 16 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WORLD OF DARKNESS AND SEVEN SWORDS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Naruto vs Kuroka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lima belas menit kemudian, Naruto memantapkan hatinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan teka-teki itu. Dengan raut muka yang serius, dia mulai membuka suaranya perlahan-lahan. Kedua mata birunya menajam berkilat.**

 **"BLACK DRAGON!"**

 **Suara Naruto menggema hampir memenuhi lorong goa itu. Keras menggelegar sampai ke langit tujuh sana. Sasuke saja kaget mendengarnya.**

 **Apakah jawaban Naruto itu benar ataukah salah? Lihat saja nanti.**

Ya, jawaban Naruto benar.

Jawaban pintu kelima adalah **"Black Dragon."**

KLIK!

Pintu kelima berbunyi dan merespon jawaban Naruto sehingga pintu terbuka secara silang. Naruto mundur sedikit ketika pintu terbuka secara perlahan-lahan.

PAAATS!

Cahaya menyilaukan, menyelimuti area kelima. Naruto dan Sasuke melindungi mata mereka dengan tangan. Dalam hitungan detik, cahaya menyilaukan itu menghilang dan menampilkan pemandangan area kelima.

Area kelima dipenuhi dengan ukiran kuno berbentuk naga hitam di dua sisinya. Dindingnya berwarna hitam dan ada obor-obor berapi merah yang terpasang di dua sisi dinding. Di ujung lorong sana, terdapat batu besar berbentuk meja dan ada sesuatu yang menancap di tengahnya. Sesuatu yang dicari-cari Naruto sekarang.

Naruto mengamati sesuatu itu dari kejauhan. Dia pun tersentak.

"Eh? Itu, kan?"

"Itulah pedang Blue Aquatic yang kita cari."

Sasuke berujar sambil melangkah duluan melewati Naruto. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka berjalan dengan santai. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mereka berdiri tepat di depan batu meja itu. Sesuatu yang menancap, tak lain adalah pedang Blue Aquatic, memancarkan aura kebiruan yang didapat dari gagangnya yang berukir pusaran air dengan kilauan permata biru yang sangat indah.

Tertarik untuk menyentuh pedang itu, Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan tangannya ke arah pedang itu. Namun, tidak bisa karena pedang itu mengeluarkan kekuatan magis yang memungkinkan seseorang yang menyentuhnya, tidak bisa meraihnya karena berubah menjadi transparan seperti hantu. Pedang itu hanya merespon orang yang memiliki kekuatan elemen air.

Tangan Sasuke menjauh setelah mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bisa menyentuh pedang itu. Naruto merasa heran.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya pedang ini akan menjadi transparan jika ada orang yang berbeda elemen dengannya, sehingga orang itu tidak akan bisa meraihnya. Pedang ini hanya bisa diambil oleh orang yang memiliki elemen air."

"Eh? Elemen air?"

"Iya."

"Itu sangat sulit."

"Tipe elemenmu apa, Dobe?"

"Hmmm... Elemen cahaya dan elemen angin."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa mengambil pedang ini."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Ya, kekuatan angin berhubungan dengan air dan es."

"Benar juga."

"Coba saja."

"Baik."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengangguk. Dia maju sedikit dari Sasuke. Menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih gagang pedang air itu.

GYUT!

Gagang pedang itu berhasil diraihnya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Berhasil! Tepat yang kau katakan, Teme! Pedang ini meresponku!"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Aku akan menariknya."

Dengan mudahnya, Naruto menarik keluar pedang itu dari batu tersebut. Tampaklah bilah pedang yang sangat panjang dan berwarna keperakan yang mengkilat. Terasah tajam dan memiliki kekuatan air yang begitu besar.

Akhirnya pedang ketiga, sukses didapatkan oleh Naruto. Naruto memperhatikan pedang itu dengan seksama. Diayunkannya beberapa kali. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Ringan juga. Ini lebih cocok kalau perempuan yang menggunakannya."

"Sepertinya begitu karena ada permata biru yang langka di gagangnya."

"Pantas, Blue Aquatic ini dijadikan salah satu dari tujuh pedang legendaris."

"Ya, orang yang membuatnya pasti adalah ahli besi yang sangat hebat.

"Benar...," Naruto mengangguk seraya memanggul pedang itu di bahunya."Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini dan memberitahukan pada Hinata-sama kalau kita sudah mendapatkan pedang ini. Sekalian aku harus pergi lagi untuk mencari pedang legendaris selanjutnya."

"Hn. Ayo, kita pergi!"

"Ya."

Mereka melangkah bersama. Beriringan untuk menuju keluar lorong. Saatnya untuk menemui Hinata yang menunggu mereka di luar sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Syukurlah kalian sudah mendapatkan pedang itu...," kata Hinata yang tersenyum pada dua laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya saat di dekat pintu gerbang lorong rahasia tempat penyimpanan Blue Aquatic itu."Aku menyerahkan pedang itu padamu, Naruto. Jagalah baik-baik dan selamatkanlah semua orang yang ada di dunia ini."

Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Itu pasti, Hinata-sama."

"Hm, aku percaya padamu, Naruto."

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Aku ingin minta izin pada anda untuk pergi dari kerajaan ini."

"Eh? Kamu ingin pergi?"

"Iya. Secepatnya aku harus mencari keempat pedang legendaris lainnya."

"Begitu ya?"

Raut wajah Hinata berubah kusut. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin Naruto secepatnya pergi dari sini. Tapi, apa daya Naruto mempunyai tugas penting untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman kegelapan abadi. Dengan terpaksa, dia menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menyetujui keputusan Naruto itu.

"Jika itu maumu, aku akan mengizinkanmu pergi. Padahal aku berharap kamu bisa tinggal di sini untuk beberapa hari lagi. Tapi, ya sudahlah, aku tidak berhak untuk melarangmu ataupun menahanmu untuk tetap tinggal di sini."

Sejenak Naruto mengerti dengan maksud yang dikatakan Hinata. Dia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak tega dan menjawab perkataan Hinata.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Hinata-sama. Tapi, maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harap jawabanku ini tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah yang masih kusut.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

"Ya, Naruto," Hinata tetap tersenyum dan melirik Sasuke."Lalu kamu, Sasuke? Apa kamu ingin tinggal di sini atau pergi dengan Naruto?"

"Aku juga akan pergi. Sendiri saja."

"Oh, kamu tidak ikut menemani Naruto?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengizinkanmu pergi juga, Sasuke."

"Terima kasih."

Kedua laki-laki itu membungkuk hormat pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata-sama."

"Jika ada waktu, mampirlah lagi ke sini, Naruto."

"Pasti."

Naruto tersenyum. Hinata juga tersenyum. Sasuke terdiam sambil memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama.

Pedang Blue Aquatic sudah dimasukkan ke dalam sarung yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Kini pedang itu tergenggam kuat di tangan Naruto. Naruto akan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke kerajaan terdekat demi mencari pedang legendaris selanjutnya.

Setelah itu, mereka diantar oleh dua prajurit suruhan Hinata sampai ke perbatasan kerajaan Aqua. Di dekat perbatasan itu, ada pos penjagaan kerajaan yang berada di sisi kanan pintu gerbang perbatasan kerajaan.

Tidak ada orang yang menghuni pos penjagaan itu. Karena insiden penyerangan para iblis terhadap para warga kerajaan Aqua, tidak ada yang berani berjaga lagi di pos penjagaan tersebut. Apalagi suasana dipenuhi kegelapan abadi, sepi dan didukung dengan kabut tipis menjadikan kerajaan ini seperti kerajaan mati. Orang-orang yang selamat memilih hidup di goa bawah tanah sampai menunggu dunia terang lagi seperti sediakala.

Usai mengantarkan Naruto dan Sasuke, dua prajurit tadi segera pergi menuju ke tempat Ratu Aqua. Mereka meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling berbicara sebentar sebelum pergi ke tujuan masing-masing.

"Kita berpisah sampai di sini, Dobe. Suatu hari nanti, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

"Memangnya kau akan pergi kemana, Teme?"

Sangat penasaran, Naruto bertanya begitu pada Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Apa katamu!?"

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Teme! Beritahu aku kalau kau akan pergi kemana! Jangan buat aku penasaran!"

"Kau mau tahu saja urusan orang. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya. Sana pergi!"

"TEME!"

"BERISIK!"

Sasuke terus berjalan dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan Naruto. Dia berjalan santai sambil menyusuri jalan setapak yang terbentang. Di dua sisinya dipenuhi pepohonan rindang yang berwarna hijau gelap. Langit tertutupi dengan "cangkang iblis" sehingga tidak dapat dipastikan jam berapa sekarang. Kabut tipis menyelimuti seluruh dunia dengan aura yang mencekam.

Merasa kesal karena Sasuke tidak menyahut perkataannya, Naruto menendang batu yang ada di depannya. Kedua matanya menajam dan terus melototi Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh di ujung sana. Lalu Sasuke menghilang karena ditelan kegelapan yang terselubung kabut hitam tipis.

Menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali, Naruto menutup kedua matanya sebentar. Dia berdiam diri dan membuka matanya lagi. Berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah... Aku pergi saja sekarang."

Dia berbalik arah dan berjalan santai dari arah yang berlawanan dari Sasuke. Angin bertiup cukup pelan dan menambah rasa dinginnya tempat ini. Menarik Naruto untuk memeluk dirinya sendirinya.

"Brrr... Dinginnya... Kira-kira sekarang jam berapa ya?" gumamnya sambil melihat langit yang gelap. Tidak akan tampak pemandangan langit. Entah siang atau malam. Tidak dapat dipastikan.

Menyingkirkan pertanyaan yang tidak dapat dijawabnya sendiri, Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuju ke kerajaan terdekat. Di dua sisi jalan setapak itu, diapit hutan lindung yang sangat hijau dan lebat. Suasana hening sekali.

Tiba-tiba, naluri Naruto menangkap sesuatu yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Itu dirasakannya sejak dari pintu gerbang perbatasan kerajaan Aqua.

SET!

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya terlihat kabut hitam yang mulai menebal.

Tapi, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mengikutinya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Cuma perasaanku saja."

Menepis firasat itu, Naruto mulai berjalan lagi. Dia tidak menyadari memang ada yang mengikutinya.

Sosok yang mengikuti Naruto itu, mewujudkan dirinya lagi karena dia mengubah dirinya menjadi kabut dan bersembunyi bersama kabut hitam yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Dia segera terbang untuk menyerang Naruto dari belakang.

WHUUUUSH!

Melayangkan batang kayu besar ke arah kepala Naruto, sosok itu bersayap kelelawar. Entah siapa dia.

Tentu saja Naruto mengetahuinya. Dengan sigap, Naruto memutarkan badannya dan menahan serangan sosok itu.

BATS!

Tangan orang itu berhasil ditangkap Naruto. Orang itu terperanjat dan membulatkan kedua matanya.

"A-Apa!?"

Tidak kalah kagetnya dari orang itu, Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya sempurna.

"Kau..."

Orang yang mengikuti Naruto adalah seorang gadis. Berambut hitam panjang. Bermata emas. Dia adalah pemegang pedang kegelapan yang kini dibawa Naruto. Naruto sangat mengenalnya karena pernah berjumpa dengannya sewaktu di hutan itu.

Karena kesal pada Naruto yang telah mengambil pedangnya secara diam-diam, gadis itu mengangkat salah satu kakinya untuk menendang Naruto.

BATS!

Lagi-lagi Naruto menangkap kakinya itu. Dia menggeram kesal dan berteriak keras.

"LEPASKAN AKU, PENCURI!"

"Apa? Pencuri, katamu?"

"Iya! Kau sudah mencuri pedangku! Kembalikan pedang itu padaku sekarang!"

"Tidak bisa. Aku sangat memerlukan pedang itu."

"Apa!?"

Gadis itu menggeretakkan gigi-giginya lalu dia mengepakkan kedua sayap kelelawarnya untuk melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Naruto melepaskannya.

HUP!

Mendarat di tanah, gadis itu menghilangkan sepasang sayap kelelawar di punggungnya. Dia berdiri sekitar lima meter dari Naruto. Naruto memandangnya dengan datar.

"Ternyata kau iblis. Aku baru mengetahuinya. Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia semakin kesal saja.

"Namaku Toujou Kuroka."

"Oh...," Naruto membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o."Aku minta izin padamu untuk meminjam pedangmu sampai aku menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi di dunia sekarang ini. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Aku keberatan!"

"Oh ya? Alasannya?"

"Kau telah mencuri pedangku. Itu sama artinya kau mengambil pedangku tanpa seizin dariku. Aku minta kau harus mengembalikan pedangku sekarang! Cepat!"

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya padamu."

"JANGAN PANCING AKU BERBUAT KASAR PADAMU LAGI! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU! POKOKNYA KAU HARUS MENGEMBALIKAN PEDANGKU!"

"Tetap tidak akan!"

"DASAR PAYAH! KAU MAU CARI MASALAH DENGANKU, HAH!? KALAU BEGITU, AYO KITA BERTARUNG SEKARANG!"

"Aku tidak mau bertarung dengan gadis sepertimu. Merepotkan saja."

"UKH! MENYEBALKAN!"

Gadis yang bernama Kuroka itu, meremukkan batang kayu yang dipegangnya di tangan kanannya saking kesalnya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, dia mengeluarkan kekuatan kegelapannya.

FWAAAATS!

Terbentuklah percikan-percikan listrik berwarna hitam di tangan kanan Kuroka. Semakin lama percikan-percikan listrik hitam itu semakin banyak, lalu Kuroka mengacungkannya pada Naruto.

BZZZZZZZT!

Percikan-percikan listrik itu meluncur cepat ke arah lawannya yang berdiri diam. Naruto bersikap tenang ketika serangan Kuroka itu datang untuk hendak menghantamnya. Tangan kanan Naruto juga teracung dan mengeluarkan cahaya putih.

FWAAAATS!

Cahaya putih menguar dari tangan kanan Naruto. Membentuk seperti pilar cahaya yang sangat kuat dan mampu memblokir serangan Kuroka. Sebagai gantinya, serangan petir hitam Kuroka ditelan oleh pilar cahaya dan bergerak cepat ke arah Kuroka.

DHUAAAASH!

Serangan pilar cahaya Naruto sukses mengenai Kuroka. Kuroka terpelanting dan terseret beberapa meter di tanah. Tubuhnya mengalami ledakan besar dan meninggalkan sisa-sisa luka bakar yang gosong di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ukh... Sakit..."

Mengeluh kesakitan dan lemas, Kuroka terbaring dalam keadaan tertelentang. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan melihat ke arah Naruto.

Tapi, Naruto tidak ada di mana-mana. Kuroka terperanjat.

"...! Kemana perginya lelaki itu?" Kuroka berusaha bangkit dari acara terkaparnya."Ukh... Kurang ajar! Dia malah kabur lagi! Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Sepasang sayap kelelawar muncul mendadak dan terbentang lebar di punggung Kuroka. Dia mengepak-ngepakkan kedua sayapnya pelan-pelan. Lalu dia melepaskan kekuatan energi pada sayapnya dan membuatnya melambung ke atas dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Dia akan mengejar Naruto yang sudah berlari cepat di ujung jalan sana. Emosinya tidak terbendung lagi. Bertekad akan memberi balasan yang setimpal pada Naruto.

"TUNGGU SAJA! AKU AKAN MENDAPATKAN PEDANGKU LAGI! AKU AKAN TERUS MENGEJARMU, PENCURI!"

Jerit Kuroka yang sangat menggelegar sampai ke angkasa sana.

Dia terbang dengan cepat dan menembus kabut hitam yang semakin tebal. Kedua mata iblisnya menajam seperti kelelawar. Mampu mendeteksi keberadaan Naruto melalui gelombang ultrasonik kelelawarnya.

Didapatinya Naruto yang berlari cepat seperti kilat. Dia mengepak-ngepakkan kedua sayapnya untuk turun ke bawah sana dan mengeluarkan serangan bola kegelapan yang terbentuk dari dua tangannya.

Menembak bola-bola kegelapan dengan cepat, wajah Kuroka mengeras dan menegang. Berteriak penuh emosi tingkat tinggi. Terbang sekitar dua meter dari permukaan tanah.

"HIAAAAAAAAAA!"

BWOOOSH! BWOOOOSH! BWOOOSH! BWOOOOSH! BWOOOSH! BWOOOOSH!

Bola-bola kegelapan turun dengan ganas dan mengarah tepat pada Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya dan menoleh.

"WUAAAAAH!"

Menghindar cepat, Naruto berlari tidak tentu arah. Bola-bola kegelapan tidak mengenainya, lewat begitu saja dan meledak besar setelah menyentuh tanah.

DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR!

Kegelapan diterangi ledakan besar yang beruntun. Naruto kewalahan menghindari setiap serangan yang datang padanya.

"RASAKAN ITU, PENCURI!"

Kuroka berseru keras seraya terus menembak Naruto dengan serangan bola kegelapannya. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan ikut berteriak keras pada Kuroka.

"HENTIKAN SERANGANMU! KITA GENCATAN SENJATA!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI MENYERANGMU! SEBELUM KAU MENGEMBALIKAN PEDANGKU ITU!"

"BAIK! AKU AKAN MENGEMBALIKAN PEDANGMU! TAPI, KAU HENTIKAN DULU SERANGANMU!"

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA! PASTI KAU MENIPUKU LAGI!"

"AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG, TAHU!"

"BUKTINYA?"

Dikeluarkannya pedang kegelapan itu dari buku segel iblis, Naruto mengangkat pedang itu tinggi-tinggi agar Kuroka bisa melihatnya dengan jelasnya.

"Ini buktinya. Pedang ini akan kukembalikan padamu! Turunlah sekarang!"

Merasa senang, Kuroka tertawa lebar. Dia pun turun dan melemaskan kedua sayap kelelawarnya. Naruto menyeringai sambil menyabet pedang berwarna jingga.

BETS!

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka, Naruto menggunakan pedang jingga yang merupakan pedang pemusnah dan penyegel iblis, untuk menyerang Kuroka. Tangan kirinya yang menggenggam pedang jingga terangkat tinggi dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran cahaya di udara.

Kuroka terperanjat. Baru sadar ini adalah tipuan lagi. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna dengan ekspresi syok. Naruto berniat menyegelnya di buku segel iblis tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Uzuto: maaf, telat update. Terima kasih atas review-mu ya. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Senju-nara shira: terima kasih atas reviewmu.**

 **Saya akan jawab pertanyaanmu.**

 **1\. Ini chapter selanjutnya udah up.**

 **2\. Nggak. Sasuke nggak ikut Naruto.**

 **3\. Di chapter ini, baru Kuroka bertemu lagi dengan Naruto.**

 **Sama-sama.**

 **julianto merry: iya, pairingnya Naruto x Kuroka. Baru chapter ini, Naruto ketemu Kuroka lagi.**

 **sadayana: oke, ini udah next.**

 **arafim123: maaf, malah kepotong dan wordnya dikit. Ya, saya sabar atas musibah motor waktu itu.**

 **ngentot: hei, kalau review itu yang sopan. Itu sama aja kalau kamu menghina saya. Ingat saya ini manusia, dan kamu juga manusia. Kalau saya memang belum bisa ngelanjutin fic ini, kenapa kamu malah protes sih? Semua orang punya kemampuan sampai pada batasnya lho. Tapi, terima kasih atas review-mu yang bermutu itu. Hebat sekali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf, kelamaan saya menunda kelanjutan fic ini karena kendala nggak ada ide. Dulunya chapter 5 ini, udah siap diketik dan mau diupdate. Eh, ternyata file-nya hilang gara-gara hp saya kena virus. Buat saya jadi malas mengetiknya ulang. Ceritanya malah terlupakan setelah itu. Tapi, karena ada yang minta saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini, saya berusaha keras untuk melanjutkannya walaupun idenya dipaksa keluar. Yang penting, bisa lanjut walaupun sedikit word-nya di chapter kali ini.**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya, bakal saya usahakan ngetik lagi kalau ada waktu. Semoga ada ide lagi.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Sabtu, 17 Desember 2016**


	6. Kecelakaan

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 31 Maret 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keterangan:**

 **Tanda tulisan yang dihitamkan: cerita yang diambil dari chapter lalu**

 **Tanda titik hitam tiga ke bawah: penanda bagian alur cerita yang baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WORLD OF DARKNESS AND SEVEN SWORDS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6. Kecelakaan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka, Naruto menggunakan pedang jingga yang merupakan pedang pemusnah dan penyegel iblis, untuk menyerang Kuroka. Tangan kirinya yang menggenggam pedang jingga terangkat tinggi dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran cahaya di udara.**

 **Kuroka terperanjat. Baru sadar ini adalah tipuan lagi. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna dengan ekspresi syok. Naruto berniat menyegelnya di buku segel iblis tersebut.**

'Pe-Pedang itu... Pe-Pedang penyegel iblis... Gawat!' batin Kuroka yang sangat panik.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menyeringai sinis.

"Aku akan menyegelmu, gadis iblis! Bersiaplah menerima seranganku ini!"

PAAAATS!

Lingkaran cahaya membentuk sebuah kartu di pinggirannya. Lalu kartu cahaya itu terlepas dan meluncur tepat ke arah Kuroka.

Kuroka ingin menghindarinya dengan cara membentangkan kedua sayap kelelawarnya kembali. Namun, kartu cahaya itu akan selalu mengejar kemanapun dia pergi.

DHUAAASH!

Dirinya pun sukses dihantam kartu cahaya itu sehingga membuatnya terpelanting jauh ke belakang. Terjadilah ledakan kecil di tubuhnya akibat tabrakan dari kartu tersebut.

BRUAAAAK!

Dia terjatuh dan terkapar di tanah dalam keadaan tubuh yang hitam gosong. Namun, yang anehnya, dia tidak tersegel ke dalam kartu cahaya penyegel itu, padahal dia mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa dia adalah iblis.

Jadi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Hal itu membuat Naruto heran melihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia tidak tersegel ke dalam kartu cahaya itu?"

Akibatnya, Kuroka merasakan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya menjadi compang-camping dan gosong. Mengeluh kesakitan dengan wajah yang terlihat kusam.

"Ukh... Sakitnya...," Kuroka memperhatikan sekujur tubuhnya yang telah menghitam, untung tidak ada luka bakar yang didapatkannya."Sialan... Tubuhku jadi hitam gosong begini. Mana pakaianku jadi koyak-koyak begini."

Dia terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang, lantas bangkit perlahan-lahan, memilih duduk sebentar di tanah dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Memasang wajah yang sangat kusut.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya. Dia melihat ke arah seseorang yang datang menghampirinya.

Seketika wajahnya mengeras dan menegang. Kedua matanya menajam.

"Apa yang ka..."

Belum sempat Kuroka melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto melepaskan jubah yang dikenakannya dan memakainya ke tubuh Kuroka. Bertujuan menutupi tubuh Kuroka yang tidak pantas dilihat karena pakaian Kuroka sudah compang-camping dan gosong sehingga bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif cukup terlihat jelas oleh Naruto.

Mendapatkan perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti ini, Kuroka terdiam sejenak. Memandang Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya yang besar.

"Pakai saja jubahku itu. Pakaianmu koyak, kan? Jadi, jangan marah lagi padaku...," kata Naruto dengan nada yang datar sembari memberikan pedang hitam itu pada Kuroka."Aku akan memberikan pedang ini padamu, asal kamu mau memenuhi syarat dariku."

Berpikir sebentar, Kuroka masih menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Dia belum mempercayai Naruto sepenuhnya. Dia takut Naruto akan menipunya lagi.

Hening sebentar di tempat itu, Kuroka langsung memecahkan keheningan itu dengan suaranya yang keras.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu! Nanti kamu akan menipuku lagi!"

"Tidak akan. Kali ini aku jujur padamu."

Kedua mata Naruto bersinar penuh dengan kejujuran. Mampu menghipnotis Kuroka sehingga Kuroka mulai mempercayainya. Kuroka mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Benar... Kali ini kamu jujur?"

"Ya, percayalah padaku."

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti apapun yang kamu mau, asal kamu mengembalikan pedang itu padaku."

"Bagus. Jawaban itu yang kutunggu-tunggu. Syukurlah kalau kamu mau menuruti aku."

Naruto menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya itu. Kuroka terpesona dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Kamu harus menjadi temanku dan membantuku untuk mengumpulkan pedang-pedang legendaris yang tersebar di dunia ini. Apa kamu bersedia?"

Dengan cepat, Kuroka menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya. Aku bersedia."

Sekali lagi Naruto tersenyum seraya menyerahkan pedang itu pada Kuroka.

"Ini pedangmu. Terimalah."

"Terima kasih."

Diterimanya pedang itu dengan perasaan senang, Kuroka langsung memeluk pedang itu. Wajahnya cerah bak matahari yang bersinar di pagi yang cerah. Mata emasnya menyala terang.

"Akhirnya... Aku mendapatkan pedangku kembali. Terima kasih... banyak, Namikaze-san."

"Panggil saja aku Naruto, supaya kita bisa akrab. Oke?"

Mengacungkan jempolnya, Naruto menyandang pedang jingganya di bahu kiri. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Tawa lebar terukir di wajahnya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk lagi. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Oke."

"Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman. Ayo, salaman sebagai tanda kalau kita sudah berteman."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah Kuroka. Dengan perasaan yang hangat dan enteng, Kuroka menyambut tangan Naruto. Kuroka tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, kita berteman."

"Hehehe... Aku harap kamu tidak marah lagi padaku."

"Ah, aku tidak marah lagi kok."

"Benar?"

"Benar."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkan kamu kok."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka saling tersenyum bersama sambil bersalaman erat. Setelah itu, Naruto membantu Kuroka berdiri. Lalu Kuroka menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri dengan kekuatan penyembuhnya.

FWAAAAATS!

Tubuh Kuroka bercahaya hitam terang saat proses penyembuhan itu. Dia menutup kedua matanya sambil menyilangkan dua tangannya di dadanya.

Pada akhirnya, tubuh gosong Kuroka pulih sediakala. Kulitnya kembali mulus dengan warna putih yang cerah.

Menyaksikan itu, Naruto menjadi heran dan bertanya padanya.

"Sebenarnya kamu itu iblis atau bukan sih?"

Kuroka melirik Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku ini memang iblis, tapi juga seorang nekomata."

"Nekomata? Maksudnya siluman kucing berekor dua?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku terlahir dari dua ras yang berbeda. Iblis dan nekomata. Ayahku iblis, dan ibuku nekomata. Tapi, mereka berdua sudah meninggal karena terbunuh oleh iblis jahat."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto cukup terkejut. Dia tertegun melihat ekspresi Kuroka yang berubah menjadi suram. Seketika dia ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kuroka. Pasti sedih sekali karena kehilangan orang tua itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu soal itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kejadian itu sudah berlangsung sejak dunia ini menjadi gelap abadi. Lagipula aku harus mencari adikku yang hilang. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih lagi."

Kuroka tersenyum. Menunjukkan ekspresi yang bahagia meskipun hatinya masih sedih karena teringat orang tuanya dan adiknya. Dia berusaha tegar untuk menghadapi semua ini.

"Begitu ya? Aku mengerti."

"Ya, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi," Kuroka memasukkan pedang hitamnya ke sarung yang terpasang di pinggangnya."Oh ya, kamu harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Kamu harus membelikan aku pakaian yang baru. Tidak mungkinkan aku harus pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Kembali Kuroka menatap tajam Naruto. Bahkan mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat ke arah wajah Naruto.

Ekspresi Naruto menjadi datar. Kedua matanya juga ikut datar saat menatap Kuroka. Ditepisnya telunjuk Kuroka itu dari wajahnya.

"Aku tahu itu. Biarpun tidak kamu minta, sudah pasti aku akan membelikannya."

"Kamu tidak bohong, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Oke, kalau begitu, biar aku yang memilih pakaianku nanti. Kamu yang membayarkannya, kan?"

"Iya."

"Terus satu lagi, kamu juga harus mentraktirku makan untuk setiap harinya. Kalau kamu tidak mau melakukannya, aku tidak akan membantumu. Sudah jelas, bukan?"

"Ya, ya, aku paham. Jadi, jangan cerewet lagi. Suaramu yang jelek itu sangat memekakkan telingaku, tahu."

"Apa katamu!? Dasar, pencuri!"

"Hei, jangan sebut aku pencuri lagi dong! Aku sudah mengembalikan pedangmu, kan?"

"Habisnya kamu meledekku! Aku tidak suka!"

"Aku juga tidak suka kalau kamu memanggilku, pencuri!"

"PENCURI!"

"GADIS JELEK!"

"PENCURI!"

"GADIS JELEK!"

"PENCURI!"

"GADIS JELEK!"

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Pada akhirnya mereka berperang adu mulut dengan sengitnya. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sama-sama keras kepala.

Suasana kegelapan menjadi ribut akibat ulah mereka yang terus-terusan bertengkar. Entah kapan berhentinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto dan Kuroka tiba juga di kerajaan yang lain yaitu kerajaan angin atau "Wind Kingdom". Kerajaan dimana sebagian penduduknya berpakaian serba ungu dan tinggal di bangunan yang terbuat dari batu. Wilayah ini dipenuhi dengan angin yang terus bertiup, suasana sangat dingin dan diselimuti kegelapan yang abadi. Dihuni oleh ras manusia, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Bahkan para yokai juga ada di sini.

Pemimpin yang memimpin kerajaan ini adalah seorang Raja. Raja yang tinggal di istana angin, terletak tepat di pusat kerajaan. Raja itu memiliki seorang pangeran. Pangeran yang kini mencari pendamping hidup agar bisa naik tahta untuk menggantikan sang Raja. Bahkan Raja telah membuat sebuah pengumuman penting yang telah disiarkan ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan bahwa pangeran sedang mencari calon permaisuri dengan syarat calon permaisuri itu mampu mengalahkan sang pangeran dalam pertandingan pedang.

Jika ada seorang gadis yang menantang pangeran dalam duel pedang, lalu gadis itu menang, maka gadis itu bisa menikahi pangeran dan akan dijadikan Ratu yang mendampingi pangeran saat naik tahta menjadi Raja. Dia akan tinggal di istana untuk selamanya.

Karena itu, banyak ksatria wanita yang tinggal di kerajaan itu, menantang pangeran untuk berduel pedang. Tapi, tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengalahkan pangeran. Bahkan mengundang para ksatria wanita datang dari luar kerajaan, hanya untuk berduel dengan pangeran. Tapi, pada akhirnya mereka kalah juga.

Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang berani menantang pangeran lagi. Pangeran sangat menantikan seorang gadis yang bisa menjadi istrinya, asal gadis itu harus bisa mengalahkannya. Dia akan tetap sedia menikahi gadis yang mengalahkannya itu. Bahkan akan siap mencintai gadis tersebut.

Para gadis di kerajaan itu sangat ingin mengalahkan pangeran sehingga membuat mereka berlomba-lomba untuk belajar berpedang demi menjadi istri pangeran. Mereka akan berusaha mati-matian untuk menjadi pendekar pedang yang terbaik. Ingin memenangkan hati pangeran dan menjadi Ratu yang mendampingi pangeran. Itulah impian setiap gadis di kerajaan tersebut.

Begitulah suasana di kerajaan angin itu, yang kini disinggahi Naruto dan Kuroka. Sebuah masalah besar akan menimpa mereka sebentar lagi.

Sesuai janjinya, Naruto membelikan pakaian baru buat Kuroka. Mereka singgah di sebuah kios pakaian. Di sanalah, Kuroka memilih pakaian yang dia suka dan memakai pakaian itu saat itu juga. Lalu Naruto membayar pakaian baru Kuroka itu pada pemilik kios pakaian.

"Terima kasih," kata si pemilik kios pakaian, seorang gadis cantik yang berpakaian gaun kembang serba ungu.

"Sama-sama," jawab Naruto yang berwajah datar.

Lantas dia keluar bersama Kuroka dari kios itu. Memilih berdiri sebentar di depan pintu kios itu.

Tampak Kuroka yang tersenyum senang karena sudah memakai pakaian yang baru berupa gaun kembang berenda selutut dipadu dengan celana panjang ketat yang sama-sama berwarna ungu. Jubah ungu gelap melapisi pakaian dalamannya. Ikat pinggang kulit terpasang di pinggangnya untuk dijadikan tempat menggantung pedangnya. Sepatu boots ungu gelap setengah betis yang terbuat dari kulit, membungkus kedua kakinya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang digeraikan.

Penampilannya yang baru sungguh membuatnya sangat cantik. Bahkan Naruto saja terpesona saat melihatnya. Naruto membeku di tempat disertai semburat merah di dua pipinya.

"Senangnya... Aku mendapatkan pakaian baru!" Kuroka memegang dua ujung rok gaunnya dan berputar sebanyak dua kali."Hmmm... Bagaimana menurutmu dengan penampilanku ini, Naruto?"

Dia tersenyum dengan manisnya. Wajahnya berbinar-binar.

"Cantik..."

Satu kata itu yang diucapkan Naruto. Sukses membuat Kuroka terpaku mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, Kuroka tertawa kecil.

"Hihihi... Sepertinya kamu terpesona dengan kecantikanku ini. Lihat, wajahmu memerah begitu."

"Eh?"

Ternganga lebar, Naruto sungguh malu. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah lain dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang semakin malu. Kedua pipinya merona merah seperti warna tomat.

"Apaan sih? Siapa yang terpesona dengan kecantikanmu? Jangan merasa ya?"

"Ah, jangan bohong. Aku lihat wajahmu memerah. Itu tandanya kamu terpesona padaku."

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak terpesona padamu, tahu."

"Hihihi... Kamu malu. Aku baru tahu kalau pencuri seperti kamu, bisa juga malu seperti itu."

"Apa katamu!?" Naruto menarik pandangannya ke arah Kuroka dan mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat ke muka Kuroka."Jangan sebut aku pencuri lagi! Atau aku akan mem..."

Belum sempat, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, Kuroka memotongnya.

"Atau apa, hah? Apa kamu mau memberiku pelajaran begitu?"

"Ya... Itu maksudku!"

"Silakan saja. Aku tidak takut."

Kedua mata mereka sama-sama menajam. Wajah mereka mengeras dan menegang. Seakan-akan terjadi aliran listrik permusuhan di antara mereka.

Orang-orang yang lewat di jalan batu itu, terheran-heran melihat mereka berdua. Angin terus bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan apa saja yang ada di dekat mereka.

Naruto dan Kuroka tetap berdiri dalam posisi tersebut. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka, pasti salah paham dan mengira yang tidak-tidak.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Tiba-tiba, muncul dua anak kecil yang sedang berkejaran dan tanpa sadar menyenggol Naruto sehingga Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Eh?" Naruto ternganga dan oleng ke depan. Menimpa Kuroka sehingga Kuroka jatuh bersamanya.

BRUK!

Anak kecil yang menyenggol Naruto itu, sempat melihat Naruto dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto sambil berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Maaf, Oni-san!"

Anak kecil itu terus berlari ke ujung jalan sana untuk menghindari kejaran temannya yang sangat kesal padanya. Lalu perhatian semua orang di jalanan itu, tertuju pada Naruto dan Kuroka sekarang.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka dan tidak diharapkan untuk terjadi, telah menimpa Naruto dan Kuroka. Mereka berdua pun terkapar dalam posisi yang sangat miris.

Naruto berada di atas tubuh Kuroka. Lebih parahnya, wajah Naruto berdekatan dengan wajah Kuroka. Dengan kata lain, mereka tidak sengaja berciuman!

SIIIING!

Hening.

Semua orang ternganga habis disertai wajah yang memerah, karena harus menyaksikan pemandangan yang tidak pantas dilihat. Apalagi Naruto dan Kuroka sama-sama membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut akan "kecelakaan" yang terjadi ini. Mereka tidak menduganya sama sekali.

Dalam hitungan detik, bom atom meledak juga. Tamparan keras disertai teriakan keras, mengguncang tempat itu, bagaikan dilanda gempa bumi tektonik.

PLAK!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kuroka yang menampar pipi kiri Naruto agar Naruto menjauh darinya dan Kuroka berteriak sangat keras menggelegar sampai ke langit sana. Sungguh memekakkan telinga bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Naruto yang ditampar, spontan menjauh dari Kuroka. Mengeluh kesakitan pada pipi kirinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Kuroka yang sangat keras. Dia mengelus-elus pipi kirinya yang sakit.

"Aduduh... Sakitnya...," Naruto terduduk di lantai batu sembari melotot tajam ke arah Kuroka."Apa-apaan sih? Kamu malah menamparku. Itu sakit, tahu!"

Sambil bangkit dan duduk di lantai batu, Kuroka memegang bibirnya dan berteriak keras. Wajahnya memerah padam dan menegang.

"DA-DASAR, MESUM! BERANINYA KAMU MENGAMBIL CIUMAN PERTAMAKU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU, NARUTO!"

BETS!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kuroka menyabet pedangnya dan langsung melayangkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto terperanjat dan membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"WUAAAAAAAH! MAAFKAN AKU, KUROKA! INI TIDAK DISENGAJA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 6 UP!**

 **Maaf, telat melanjutkan lagi. Atas permintaan seseorang yang sangat mendesak, maka saya melanjutkan fic ini. Syukurlah, fic ini selesai tepat pada waktunya. Karena ide ceritanya sudah muncul lagi.**

 **Sepertinya Kuroka ooc ya? Apa itu perasaan saya sendiri atau nggak? Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian, hei para reader?**

 **Hmmm... Apa yang ingin saya tulis lagi ya? Segini aja deh. Untuk kelanjutannya, saksikan saja di chapter depan.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih banyak.**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Sabtu, 1 April 2017**


	7. Iseng

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 8 Agustus 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WORLD OF DARKNESS AND SEVEN SWORDS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7. Iseng**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tak disangka-sangka!

HUP!

Naruto menghindar dari serangan pedang Kuroka yang melesat secara horizontal. Lalu ia berlari secepat kilat ke arah keramaian.

Melihat itu, Kuroka menjerit keras hingga mengguncang tempat itu.

"NARUTO! AWAS KAU!"

Kemudian Kuroka segera mengejar Naruto yang sudah menjauh di ujung jalanan sana. Semua orang ternganga melihat tingkah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya, Naruto dan Kuroka memilih menginap di salah satu penginapan yang memiliki harga sewa yang cukup murah. Apalagi Kuroka meminta Naruto untuk bertanggung jawab atas "kecelakaan" yang menimpanya hari ini. Naruto memakluminya dan bersedia bertanggung jawab agar membuat Kuroka tidak marah lagi padanya.

Namun, sesuatu yang mengejutkannya adalah Kuroka malah mengatakan pada pemilik penginapan bahwa dia dan Naruto baru saja menikah. Spontan, membuat pemilik penginapan dan orang-orang yang ada di sana, mengantri untuk memberi selamat pada mereka berdua. Bahkan pemilik penginapan memberikan satu kamar khusus secara gratis dan memberikan pelayanan ekstra pada mereka berdua.

Alhasil, Naruto kewalahan saat menghadapi orang-orang yang memberi selamat atas pernikahannya dengan Kuroka. Sementara Kuroka, malah senang dan antusias saat bersalaman dengan orang-orang itu serta bersyukur bisa mendapatkan kamar khusus secara gratis.

Ya, memang membuat jantung ini merasa copot jika kau dikira sudah menikah. Padahal kenyataannya, kau tidak menikah. Tentu hal ini, terkesan menipu orang lain demi mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar.

Naruto merasa itu dan sangat kesal pada Kuroka sekarang. Lantas dilampiaskannya rasa amarahnya itu pada Kuroka setelah tiba di kamar.

"HEI, APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAKAN KITA INI SUDAH MENIKAH PADA SEMUA ORANG DI SINI!?" sembur Naruto yang berapi-api."TINDAKANMU INI TERMASUK PENIPUAN, TAHU!"

Kuroka yang duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya di tepi tempat tidur, hanya memasang wajah datar. Menatap Naruto yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Itu malah bagus, kan? Jadinya kita mendapatkan satu kamar gratis. Tidak perlu bayar. Bisa menghemat uang kita itu."

"BAGUS APANYA!? JUSTRU AKU TIDAK MAU SEKAMAR DENGANMU, TAHU! LEBIH BAIK AKU PERGI DAN MENYEWA SATU KAMAR YANG LAIN!"

Naruto yang sangat emosi, lantas melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu kamar. Kuroka tetap bersikap santai.

"Kalau kau keluar dari kamar ini, aku akan berteriak."

"Eh?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Kuroka dan memandang Kuroka dengan tajam."Coba saja, aku tidak takut."

"Oh ya? Kau yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Kalau begitu, keluarlah dan aku akan berteriak."

"Huh...!"

Naruto merengut kesal. Kuroka malah menyeringai senang.

Ketika Naruto hendak memegang gagang pintu kamar, Kuroka pun berteriak keras.

"AAAAAAAH! NARUTO! AAAAAAAAH!"

Naruto terperanjat dan menoleh lagi ke arah Kuroka. Kemudian kedua matanya terbelalak keluar.

"WUAAAAAAH! KUROKA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" giliran Naruto yang malah berteriak keras.

Orang-orang yang berada di lantai dua penginapan itu, keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Penasaran karena mendengar Naruto dan Kuroka yang saling berbicara dengan keras.

"Naruto... Jangan pegang aku!"

"Hei, apa-apaan sih?"

"Geli~"

"Jangan berisik... Huh... Dasar, gadis aneh!"

Orang-orang yang mendengar pasti salah paham karena mengira Naruto dan Kuroka sedang berbulan madu. Maklum, pengantin baru, makanya saling berteriak seperti itu.

Kenyataannya...

JREEENG!

Ternyata Kuroka sengaja menjatuhkan gelas kaca yang disenggolnya - sebelumnya gelas kaca itu terletak di atas meja, persis di samping tempat tidur. Gelas kaca itu pecah berkeping-keping saat jatuh di lantai yang terbuat dari kayu.

Dengan terpaksa, Naruto membantu memunguti pecahan-pecahan kaca itu dan jari kanan Kuroka malah terluka pada saat ikut memunguti pecahan-pecahan kaca itu. Lalu Naruto memegang jari kanan Kuroka yang terluka itu, dan membantu memasangkan plester ke jari kanan Kuroka yang terluka - plester itu didapatkan Naruto dari kotak obat yang sempat dibawa Naruto sebelum pergi mengembara.

Kuroka malah berkata aneh seperti itu sehingga Naruto marah padanya. Ia berniat ingin menyakinkan pada semua orang kalau ia dan Naruto memang baru saja menikah.

Usai itu, Kuroka duduk di tepi tempat tidur lagi sambil memperhatikan jari kanannya yang sudah diobati Naruto dan juga memperhatikan Naruto yang sudah membereskan pecahan-pecahan kaca tersebut. Pecahan-pecahan kaca itu dimasukkan ke dalam plastik yang didapatkan dari kamar itu, lalu membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah yang terletak di sudut kamar itu.

"Aaaah~ Akhirnya selesai juga~," sahut Naruto yang menghelakan napasnya.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku," ucap Kuroka yang tersenyum.

KIIITS!

Pandangan Naruto menajam lagi. Kuroka menyadarinya.

"Ada apa?" Kuroka sweatdrop dan tersenyum hambar.

"Tingkahmu semakin keterlaluan, tahu!" Naruto mulai marah lagi.

"Tapi, itu bagus, kan? Jadinya kau tidak keluar dari kamar ini. Semua orang pasti mengira kita sedang berbulan madu sekarang."

"Apa katamu!? Ki-Kita berbulan madu!?"

"Iya. Jika kita baru saja menikah, tentu saja berbulan madu, kan?"

Kuroka tersenyum lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata jahilnya. Sehingga membuat jantung Naruto berdebar-debar. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Tentu saja, Naruto membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Dia malah gugup.

"Be-Berarti yang tadi itu, kau sengaja ya?"

"Iya. Baru sekarang kau menyadarinya? Ck... Ck... Ck..."

Kuroka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menyilangkan kakinya seperti tadi. Ia bersidekap dada dengan sikap yang santai. Naruto malah semakin marah.

"HEI, POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU SEKAMAR DENGANMU!"

"Terima saja nasibmu. Kau harus tidur sekamar denganku daripada kau dianggap sebagai suami yang tak tahu diri karena malah menelantarkan istrinya yang tidur sendirian di kamar terpisah. Seharusnya kau menjaga sikapmu itu, kan?"

"JANGAN PERNAH MENASEHATI AKU!"

"Ayo, mendekatlah padaku, sayang..."

Kuroka mengedipkan sebelah matanya sekali lagi dan memasang ekspresi yang sangat menggoda. Apalagi dia berpose seperti gadis nakal begitu.

Naruto merasa panik melihat Kuroka bertingkah seperti itu. Buru-buru Naruto berbalik dan menutup kedua matanya.

"JANGAN BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ITU! MENGGELIKAN, TAHU!"

"Dasar, ternyata kau laki-laki pemalu juga ya!"

GREP!

Tiba-tiba saja, Kuroka langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Spontan, sangat mengejutkan Naruto.

Terjadilah peristiwa yang sangat menggemparkan!

"WUAAAAAAH! JANGAN, KUROKA!"

Naruto berteriak histeris dan lagi-lagi mengundang semua orang keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Semua orang saling bergumam.

"Dasar, pengantin baru!"

"Berisik sekali!"

"Wah, mereka pasti senang sekarang ya?"

"Aku jadi teringat dengan malam pertama kita itu."

"Ah, jangan bicarakan itu sekarang."

"Enaknya sudah menikah itu ya?"

WAS! WES! WOS!

Suasana di lorong lantai dua itu menjadi ramai dan berisik. Semua ini karena ulah pasangan pengantin gadungan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmmm...," Naruto terbangun saat jam weker berbunyi pada pukul 7 pagi."Ah, sudah pagi ya sekarang?"

Dia ingin bangun, tapi merasakan adanya sesuatu yang menimpa tubuhnya. Buru-buru dia membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar lalu memperhatikan dengan seksama sesuatu yang kini berbaring di dekatnya.

Ternyata gadis berambut hitam itu, yang tertidur di samping Naruto, persisnya kepala gadis itu bersandar di dada Naruto.

Otomatis, hal ini sangat mengejutkan Naruto. Naruto pun berteriak keras sekali.

"WUAAAAAH!"

Karena teriakannya itu, sanggup membangunkan gadis nekomata setengah iblis itu, dan buru-buru berkata.

"Ah, kenapa kau malah berteriak lagi, Naruto?"

"KAU TIDUR DI DEKATKU, TAHU! CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARIKU!"

"Hmmm... Ya."

Kuroka langsung patuh dan bergeser dari posisi tidurnya. Kemudian ia memilih berbaring miring ke kanan, malah tertidur lagi dengan dengkuran yang halus.

"Zzzzz...," Kuroka meringkuk ala kucing.

"...," Naruto terdiam sambil memperhatikan wajah Kuroka yang berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

Sesaat laki-laki berambut pirang itu memfokuskan dirinya untuk memperhatikan wajah tidur Kuroka, yang terbilang sangat cantik. Sehingga membius hati Naruto untuk tidak menggeser pandangannya ke arah lain. Hatinya terpesona akan kecantikan Kuroka itu.

'Dia memang cantik jika tidur seperti ini,' batin Naruto yang terpana di dalam hatinya.'Ah, entah kenapa jantungku selalu berdebar-debar. Apa itu bertanda aku mulai menyukai gadis aneh ini ya?'

Entah perasaan apa yang kini bersarang di hati Naruto. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan sukses membuat Naruto tersenyum. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa rasa nyaman ini adalah cinta, tapi ia belum yakin akan hal itu.

KRIIING! KRIIING! KRIIIING!

Jam weker masih saja berbunyi di atas meja tersebut. Menarik Naruto untuk bangun dari baringnya dan mematikan jam weker itu. Dia sudah berdiri di dekat tempat tidur yang ditempati Kuroka.

Lantas dia memperhatikan penampilannya itu.

Masih sama seperti semalam itu. Dia masih berpakaian khas kerajaan Cahaya.

"Syukurlah... Tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam itu," sahut Naruto yang menghelakan napas leganya.

Kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada Kuroka yang masih saja asyik tertidur di tempat tidur tersebut. Penampilan Kuroka tetap sama seperti semalam, tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Berarti tidak terjadi apapun semalaman itu. Kuroka hanya berbuat iseng dengan cara memeluk Naruto dari belakang hingga membuat Naruto berteriak. Kuroka menarik Naruto dan membanting Naruto ke bawah begitu saja. Alhasil, bagian belakang kepala Naruto terbentur sandaran tempat tidur yang keras. Setelah itu, tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

Mengingat itu, Naruto memegang bagian belakang kepalanya. Masih terasa sakit.

"Aduh... Ternyata aku pingsan karena terbentur semalam itu. Pantas, aku bisa tertidur bersama Kuroka. Pasti Kuroka yang memindahkan aku ke tempat tidur," Naruto memandang Kuroka dengan tajam."Huh... Dasar, gadis yang sangat merepotkan!"

Naruto mulai kesal lagi. Lantas memutuskan mengambil perlengkapannya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

KLAK!

Pintu pun terbuka. Naruto berhasil keluar dari kamar itu setelah mengambil kunci yang terletak di atas meja. Kemudian membiarkan Kuroka yang masih tertidur di sana, tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk membangunkannya.

Pintu ditutup kembali oleh Naruto. Naruto celingak-celinguk sebentar untuk memastikan orang-orang belum ada yang lewat di lorong lantai dua penginapan itu. Suasana memang sepi karena para penghuni kamar lainnya masih tertidur sepagi ini.

"Sepi...," Naruto tersenyum simpul."Bagus. Aku bisa pergi sekarang."

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Naruto berlari-lari kecil di lorong sepi itu. Tujuannya adalah mencari informasi tentang pedang angin yang diketahui bernama _**"Purple Windia."**_

Purple Windia adalah salah satu pedang legendaris yang dicari Naruto untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini dari ancaman iblis. Pedang yang berelemen angin, hanya dapat digunakan oleh orang yang berelemen angin. Karena itu, Naruto harus segera mendapatkannya agar cepat menyelamatkan dunia ini.

Mencari pedang Purple Windia itu, pasti sulit sekali. Untuk itu, Naruto akan berusaha keras untuk mencarinya. Tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoaaam..."

Kuroka terbangun setelah dua jam kemudian. Ia menguap panjang sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Meregangkan badannya sebentar.

Memilih duduk di atas tempat tidur, Kuroka celingak-celinguk. Tidak menemukan Naruto dimana-mana.

"Lho... Mana Naruto!?" dia bingung setengah mati."Atau jangan-jangan dia..."

BETS!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kuroka melompat cepat dari atas tempat tidur dan menyambar cepat pedangnya yang terletak di atas meja. Buru-buru keluar sambil berlari cepat.

"DASAR, DIA MALAH MENINGGALKAN AKU! NARUTO, AWAS YA KAU!" seru Kuroka yang sangat keras hingga sukses mengejutkan semua orang yang menginap di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di antara keramaian yang membludak di jalanan kerajaan angin, tampak Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan sekelompok orang yang berdiri di depan sebuah restoran.

"Hmmm... Pedang Purple Windia ya?"

"Pedang legendaris itu, kan?"

"Kalau tidak salah, pedang itu dipegang oleh pangeran Gaara."

"Ya. Benar."

"Begitu ya?"

Yang menyahut paling akhir adalah Naruto. Naruto manggut-manggut setelah mengetahui bahwa pedang yang dicari-carinya itu digunakan oleh pangeran yang bernama Gaara. Gaara yang merupakan putra mahkota Raja yang memimpin kerajaan Wind tersebut.

Naruto menatap wajah orang-orang itu satu persatu, bertanya lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemui pangeran Gaara sekarang?"

"Kau bisa menemuinya di istana. Karena sepagi ini, biasanya pangeran akan pergi berburu ke hutan Angin."

"Oh, begitu," Naruto manggut-manggut lagi sambil tersenyum."Terima kasih atas informasinya ya."

"Iya, sama-sama."

Orang-orang itu mengangguk bersamaan. Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ke arah Istana Angin berada.

Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, menarik Naruto agar cepat menemui pangeran itu dan akan membujuk pangeran itu agar menyerahkan pedang Purple Windia secara damai. Tanpa adanya perlawanan sedikitpun.

Di tengah kegelapan yang masih berlangsung, padahal seharusnya sudah siang hari karena memasuki pagi, Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan kerajaan yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Kuroka sedang mencarinya sekarang.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Di tempat yang lain, tampak Kuroka yang celingak-celinguk. Berlarian kesana-kemari seperti orang bodoh. Beberapa orang yang lewat di jalanan, sempat melihatnya sekilas lalu sibuk lagi dengan urusan masing-masing.

'Aduuuh... Laki-laki payah itu kemana sih? Padahal dia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan aku, kan? Awas saja nanti setelah aku menemukannya!' batin Kuroka yang merasa sangat kesal di dalam hatinya.

Entah kemana dia mencari Naruto. Apalagi dia sudah bertanya pada orang-orang apabila orang-orang itu melihat Naruto sesuai ciri-ciri yang dikatakannya. Tapi, orang-orang itu tidak mengetahuinya, sehingga membuat Kuroka semakin panik jika Naruto memang sudah meninggalkannya.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, Naruto. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang menimpaku kemarin itu,' batin Kuroka lagi.'Kali ini, aku akan memintamu untuk benar-benar menikahiku.'

Begitulah isi hati Kuroka. Dia akan terus mengikuti Naruto karena merasa Naruto telah membuat harga dirinya hancur. Padahal cuma masalah yang sangat sepele, tapi dia menganggapnya sebagai masalah yang sangat besar. Menyangkut harga dirinya, maka Naruto harus bertanggung jawab dengan cara menikahinya.

Ya, itulah keinginan Kuroka yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tapi, tidak tahu bagaimana tanggapan Naruto nanti.

Kuroka tetap mencari dan mencari, tanpa terasa langkahnya mencapai di kawasan Istana Angin. Di sana, tampak banyak orang masih lewat, tepatnya di jalanan kawasan istana tersebut.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh...," Kuroka tersengal-sengal dan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

Di antara keramaian itu, Kuroka berdiri sambil memandangi Istana Angin yang sangat tinggi.

Istana Angin itu berwarna ungu dan berbentuk seperti kastil eropa kuno. Terbuat dari batu yang kuat. Dipagari dengan tembok batu setinggi 4 meter.

Kuroka pun termangu memandang istana itu.

'Atau jangan-jangan Naruto ada di dalam istana ini. Pasti dia ingin mencari pedang angin itu.'

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kuroka segera berlari lagi. Tujuannya adalah ingin masuk ke Istana Angin itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, ketemu lagi di chapter 7.**

 **Saya hadirkan kelanjutan fic ini.**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya, akan saya sambung jika ada waktu lagi.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Rabu, 9 Agustus 2017**


End file.
